


【广义枪弓（枪弓/术弓/C影弓）】无爱者

by CrystalMorgenstern



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Tragedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern
Summary: “学着去爱吧。毕竟，那是我穷尽一生，都没能寻回的东西……”





	【广义枪弓（枪弓/术弓/C影弓）】无爱者

·全文字数4w5，一发完结，无肉，纯剧情向  
·微量行刑表现/流血表现/内脏露出  
·刀，刀，刀，全都是刀，40m大刀，请确定自己有足够的心理承受能力再食用  
·未来设定，关于人工智能的一切设定皆为事实基础上的虚构，一切不科学不符合逻辑的地方都是作者的锅  
·假定人工智能拥有（部分）人权  
·BE预警  
　　  
BGM:病名は愛だった（病名为爱） - Neru/鏡音リン/鏡音レン

0.  
初秋的风已经有些凉了，顺着半开的车窗吹进来，她被激得打了个寒战，连忙紧了紧自己身上的风衣，然后伸出手把窗子摇上去。  
这一路上的景色也是愈发荒凉的样子。从高楼林立的市中心到现在这段已经接近城市边缘的道路，也只不过需要一个小时而已。  
她手里攥着一张纸条，已经因为被揉搓得太用力而带上了她手心的温度。那上面用寥寥数语写着一个地址，那是她将要去的地方，也是她认为自己必须去和应该去的地方。  
　　  
计程车又行驶出一段距离，终于在一座白色建筑的附近停下。因为有警卫把守，所以不能停在正门口，否则怕是还没进去就要先挨两发子弹了。  
“到这里就可以了，”她一边露出标准的微笑，一边将码得整齐的钞票递给司机，“谢谢您，师傅。”  
“不用谢，要谢也得谢谢你照顾我这老头子的生意才是，”头发花白的司机也对她回以笑容，“不过，小姑娘，这里可是专门关着那些……机器人的地方，你来这里是要做什么？”  
“也没什么，”她推开车门，“我有个人类朋友在这里工作，我是来探望朋友的。我还有事，就先不聊了，祝师傅您一路顺风。”  
带上车门之后她站在原地，看着那辆车迅速驶离，直到最后一点影子都消失在视野尽头，她才转过身，向着不远处高耸的建筑走去。  
她在门口被警卫拦下来。这里的警卫尚且还没有被替换成高等级的人工智能，于是她从随身携带的手提包里拿出几张证明和自己的工作证，又摸出几张钞票塞进警卫手中。  
“麻烦了，”她的表情诚恳，“我是冬木市报社的记者，是来采访刑侦课的远坂凛女士的，这是我的所有相关证明以及工作证，还请您过目。”  
两名警卫对视了一眼，随即有一人拿起了腰间别着的通讯终端，按下了几个键。之后公事公办的对话内容她并没有心思去听，只是在警卫出声叫她的时候才重新回过神来。  
“藤丸女士对吧？请乘电梯到五层，左手边第三间办公室，远坂课长在那里等您。”  
终于得到了进入的许可，她简明地道了谢，走进了身前的建筑。  
　　  
1.  
“你就是藤村老师之前提到过的那个记者吗？”  
有着一双蓝色眼睛的女性坐在写字台对面，黑色的长发因为工作需要，在扎成马尾之后又被盘上去，刘海被遮盖在制服的帽檐下。  
“啊……是的，”反应了三秒钟才明白过来对方提到的人名是自己所在报社的总编，她连忙接上话头，“我是藤丸立香，是冬木市报社的记者，请多指教，远坂课长。”  
——她曾经听说过的，在改行做报社编辑之前，自己的上级曾经是一名中学教师。  
“既然是藤村老师介绍来的人，就不必那么生疏了，”面前的女性微微笑了起来，“叫我远坂凛就好啦。”  
“那么……远坂凛小姐，”她试图掩饰自己之前的失态，“请多指教。”

“虽然说是用采访我这种名义获得进入许可的，但是既然费尽周折来到这里，”女性专注地看着她，目光里带着审视，“想必藤丸小姐您本来的目的……并非如此，或者说，不止如此吧？”  
她金色的眼眸略微睁大了——但也仅仅只有一秒。下一秒，她唇边扬起了微笑。  
“该说不愧是做刑侦这一行的人吗，心思真是尤其缜密呢。”她顿了顿，“我此行的目的确实不止是您，我更想见到的，是那位前些日子刚被缉拿归案的、自称自己对开发者实施了谋杀的那个……人工智能。”  
事实上这起案件的发生要追溯到两年前。某位生前名望极高、但后来却因被卷入事故而从开发人工智能的岗位上退下来的科学家在某日被发现死于自己家中。报案人是科学家所居住的别墅区的管理人员，本来正在进行日常的巡查，看到窗户玻璃上飞溅的血迹时才发觉事情不对，连忙报了警。警方到达案发现场勘察时，发现科学家靠坐在自己卧室的床上，已经死亡多时，胸口有一处贯通伤，向四周迸溅的鲜血早已干涸。那处伤口并不像是使用任何已知的锐器造成的，而更像是被直接用手掌或者类似的武器贯穿了胸膛，并且，科学家的心脏也从胸腔里凭空消失了，推断出的结果是可能被逃跑的凶手一并带走了。从伤口周围残留的生活反应痕迹来看，在受到致命伤之后，科学家还存活了很短的一段时间，这足以说明那颗心脏是凶手在确认科学家彻底死亡后才取走的。与凶手极其残忍的作案手段不相符的是，科学家死亡时脸上的表情是微笑着的，就仿佛没有经受过任何痛苦一般。  
虽然初步判定是谋杀，但是证据的搜寻却一直都没什么进展。正常来讲并没有多少普通人能够拥有贯穿别人胸膛的力量，所以致伤的武器和方式仍然成谜。别墅内的每一处都被仔细地搜查过了，但是除了科学家之外并没有其他人留下过指纹，地板上也没有留下足以推算出任何数据的足印。实验室中能够检测到少量属于科学家本人的血痕，但是也无法证明任何事情。科学家的手边放着一台手提电脑，一墙之隔的书房内也有两台电脑和几块架在墙上的操作屏，但是当警方开启机器时，却发现机器的设置是初始状态——电脑中留存下来的所有数据都已经被人为地清除了。别墅周围的监控设施在那一天刚好被送去检修，因而没有留下录像，尸检中没有发现任何可疑的物质，周围的住户也并不知情，因此在一段时间之后，对这桩案件的调查也就不了了之了。科学家生前的交际圈并不是很广泛，唯一的胞弟也死于几年前的某次战争中，只有一位自称是在科学家研究生时期的后辈来替他处理了后事和遗产继承问题。一直到一个月之前，这起谋杀案才重新出现在人们的视野中。  
一个月之前的某一天，一名男性人工智能走进了人类的警局，说明自己来此的目的是自首，并宣称自己就是两年前那起谋杀案的主犯。警方从他身上的芯片中调出的录像资料显示，在两年前案发的那一日，他将手臂刺入了科学家的胸膛，从而导致了科学家的死亡。根据该名人工智能的解释，科学家是他的开发者，但是与他之间的关系一直非常差，因为在那一天发生了一些不可调和的矛盾，所以他对科学家起了杀心，以至于违反了定律，将自己的开发者残忍地杀害，并在最后带走了科学家的心脏。但至于那颗心脏的去处，该名男性人工智能却拒绝给出任何解释。之后警方再次紧急开展调查，虽然当时的现场已经无法再获取更多的信息，但是通过两年前的资料比对，伤口的大致形状确实与该名男性人工智能的右手手掌形状相符，且该名人工智能之前在市内某家维修站的检修记录也证明他曾经因为右侧手臂的部件进入液体导致故障而曾经接受过检修和更换，并且在更换下来的部件中检测出了极微量的属于科学家的血痕。在证据确凿之后，警方对该名男性人工智能实施了逮捕，并且在两周前案件宣判之后将其移交到了此处，等待做最后的处理。而这桩案件的宣判，再次引发了人们对在某些方面过于发达的科技的恐惧，以及又一轮关于人工智能是否应该在生活中更广泛地普及的思考。  
　　  
“藤丸小姐，可以告诉我你的理由吗？”女性专注的视线仍然没有移开，“这件事被公之于众以后，大多数普通人都对人工智能产生了恐惧的情绪，不敢接近他们，甚至举办抗议活动、向高层部门呼吁摧毁他们，即使他们只是商场里的导购，或者在路边修葺绿化景观的园艺师……而你为什么又要来这里、为什么想见到那名罪犯呢？”  
她回想起之前在报社时与总编的争论。

“你不能去那里，立香，”总是温和地笑着、偶尔神经脱线的女性总编此时撑着桌子，表情是异于往常的严肃，“那里关押着的大多数都是触犯了定律、从战场上被遣返回来的人工智能，你要去采访的那个也已经被定性为杀人犯。如果他们对你起了杀心，会见室的防弹玻璃是防不住他们的，即使是有监控和人类的警卫在也——”  
“我的直觉告诉我真相并非如此。”她直视着对面的人，“我是一名新闻工作者，我的职责就是客观地报道事实真相。如果那份供词是被那些媒体加工后发表的，总编您也知道，那些人不过只是高层的喉舌罢了，只是为了减轻舆论传播造成的恐慌才会让世人看到被加工过的事实；即使没有被改动、那份供词的确是出自那名人工智能之口，那也未免太过牵强了。就算是他与他的开发者的确互生嫌隙，也没有什么矛盾是严重到无法调和的地步的吧。而且他为什么要取走被害的那名科学家的心脏呢？在杀人的目的达成之后，这根本就是无关紧要的事情。这些举动背后必定还隐藏着一些事情，而我想知道的是，我们离真相究竟有多远。”  
“……你本来没有必要去了解这么多，立香。”  
“恕我冒犯，但是我觉得这是非常有必要的事情。‘如果你的照片拍得不够好，那是因为你靠得不够近’*，这句话想必总编您也熟记于心吧。我就把话放在这里，即使今天您不给我提供任何支持，我也会用自己的力量去尽量接近真相，哪怕我会因此从这个世界上消失。”  
“算啦，姐姐我也拗不过你，”褐色短发的女性语气有些无奈，“我以前教过的学生在那边工作，我去联系一下那孩子，看看有没有可能让你以本来的身份进去吧。如果成功的话，虽然到时候那边会有人照应，但是你自己也要倍加小心，知道了吗，立香？”  
“十分感谢您能给我这个机会，总编。”  
她深深鞠了一躬，然后转身离开了总编的办公室。  
　　  
“我想更深入地了解他，”她说，“不是通过那些报道，而是直接去面对。我想知道并没有通过那些供词体现出来的东西——比如，他究竟为什么，要带走那位科学家的心脏。事先声明，我与他素不相识，而且一审和二审的判决书也已经下达，所以您无须担心串供一事。”  
本来以为这样的理由比自己说给总编的还要牵强，但是令她没有想到的是，面前的女性却点了点头。  
“好吧，”黑发的女性挑了挑眉，随即站起身走到门前，“跟我来。”

2.　　  
她们穿过长长的走廊。这里每隔几米就会设置一名警卫，但是令她感到有些讶异的是，这些警卫全部都是人类，走廊上并没有任何人工智能活动的痕迹。  
“这里的警卫现在还都是由人类担任吗？”她小心翼翼地开口。  
“以前的构成是相同数量的人类与人工智能，”女性的声音平稳，“但自从那起案件水落石出之后，国内爆发了大规模的抗议人工智能广泛应用的活动，因此这里的守卫已经改为全部由人类担任了。”  
“那么，那些被淘汰掉的人工智能的去处——”  
她望向身侧的女性，但是在看到对方做出的口型时，瞳孔骤然缩小，随即便噤了声。  
——「销毁」。  
——那是，不能够用声音传达出的意思。  
　　  
从办公室到会见室的这段路仿佛走了有一个世纪那么久。她和黑发的女性官员站在门口，看见那个人工智能被两名人类警卫押解进室内。隔着的距离还是有些远了，她看不清对方的面容，只是注意到了那一头白色的短发——即使对人工智能而言，那也是极为罕见的发色。  
“说起来，远坂小姐参与过之前的审讯对吧？”她放低了声音询问着。  
“啊，的确，”身旁的女性理了理头发，“虽然因为已经结案了所以并不重要，但我是审讯的总负责人。”  
“也就是说，您曾经与他进行过面对面的交谈吧？”  
“是这样。不过最开始见到那家伙的脸的时候，我就总觉得有些熟悉，仔细回想了一下，大概是与我认识的在军队供职的一个人长得很相似，怎么说，相似到几乎是一个模子里刻出来的地步……但是那个人类也已经死在战场上了。”  
“那么您是否知道究竟发生了些什么？”  
“不知道。我和那个人顶多算是小时候住得比较近，成年了之后就没有过多的来往了，所以具体的细节也并不是很清楚。”女性的神情透出些苦闷。  
“这样……”  
之后的谈话被迫中止了。两名警卫从房间里走出，通知一切已经准备就绪，随后便听从女性的指示，回到了各自本来的工作岗位。终于只剩下她们两人的时候，黑发女性走到一处监控摄像头的正下方，随即摆手示意，她连忙跟了过去。  
“这间单人会见室的警卫已经撤掉了，”女性说话时的音量近乎耳语，“音频和视频监控也已经关闭，我会想办法把资料替换成新的。我也只能做这么多了，虽然那名人工智能已经被限制了部分模块的使用，基本不会对你造成伤害，但你自己还是要小心。限时是一小时，从你拿起话筒开始计时，到时间的时候会响起提示音，警卫也会过来负责把那家伙带走。那么，一小时后我在这里等你。”  
“……谢谢您。”她说。  
“客套话就免了，现在你可以进会见室了。祝你好运，藤丸小姐。”  
　　  
她走进会见室，轻轻带上身后的门，然后坐在之前准备好的椅子上。隔着玻璃制成的屏障，她终于见到了那名男性人工智能——或许，暂且称他为“男性”也并无不可。  
男性象征性地穿着囚服，白色的短发几乎可以称作是柔顺地垂下来，肤色相较于黄种人而言显得略深，虹膜是钢铁一般的灰色。他安静地微笑着——虽然她知道那是每一个人工智能被设计出来时都会被添加上的表情模块，但至少现在看来，这家伙看上去太过温顺了，看起来根本与她在来时的路上见过的那些眼里没有焦距、只余下疯狂的情绪的，被囚禁在这里的其他人工智能不同。  
这样的人工智能，杀掉自己的开发者，怎么想都像是天方夜谭——这么想着，她拿起话筒。  
“那个……听得到吧？”她有些小心翼翼，“你应该不认识我吧，所以我想应该先自我介绍一下。我的名字是藤丸——”  
“……立香。藤丸立香，这是您的名字的正确读法吧？”  
“啊……没错，”思绪突然被打断，她不由得对男性的反应感到震惊，“但是，你是怎么知道的？”  
“警卫提供给我的基本信息中包含了姓名这一项，”话筒中传来男性的声音，“虽然我也可以通过探察您随身携带的证件信息来了解这一点，但是这样在你们人类的世界里，会显得非常不礼貌吧。”  
“……也是呢……”  
低沉而富有磁性的声音冲击着她的耳膜。究竟是什么样的科学家，才能够设计出这样令人感到舒心的声线呢——她不由得开始遐想起来，但是，这状态也只持续了几秒钟。  
“请问您希望我怎么称呼您呢？如果不介意的话，‘立香小姐’……或者，‘立香’，可以吗？”  
“其实没关系的，”她耳根微微泛红，“怎么称呼都可以……”  
“那么就立香小姐吧，”男性仍然保持着微笑，但是这一次，她发现那双虚拟的眼睛里似乎也染上了笑意，“这个名字非常适合您。而且，您眼睛的颜色也很好看。”  
“……谢、谢谢。”大概过了五秒她才反应过来，有些不好意思地回应着。  
“检测到您现在的心情很愉快，这是适合开始对话的时机。”  
“等一下！”她有些着急地打断，“你还没有告诉我该怎么称呼你。”  
“我的全名是Shadow Archer，”男性的声音传来，“不过，如果可以的话，还是希望您能够叫我Shadow。”  
“好，我会尊重你的意见，”她说，“但是Shadow先生，在开始之前，我需要说明自己的目的。”  
男性点了点头，示意她继续说下去。  
“我是一名新闻工作者，之前也看过很多有关于你的报道，”她说，“但是在对那起……事件的报道中，所有人都说你并没有解释为什么要在杀掉那名科学家之后，连他的心脏也一同取走。”  
“我对此感到十分疑惑，”她的目光带着探询的意味，“所以，如果有可能的话，我想知道，你究竟……为什么要这么做？”  
在听到那个问句之后，她发现男性的微笑缓慢地消失了，眸子里也不再有笑意，取而代之的是看上去几乎有些病态的认真——或许，称之为“固执”也不为过。而也是在这时，她后知后觉地窥见了对方颜面部的类似伤痕的痕迹。不知是本来的设计还是因为曾经受过损伤，不太规则的纹路从男性左眼下方一直蔓延到颈部，血红的颜色令她联想到某些不好的东西。  
“这涉及到一个很长的故事，”男性的声音仍然是不变的低沉，“但是立香小姐，我有一个请求——在我讲出来之前，可否请您把随身携带的录音设备关掉？”  
她心下一惊。如果不是对方的话，她甚至差点忽视了自己衣兜里放着的录音笔。  
究竟是怎么知道的——思索着这个问题的时候，她忽然想起之前男性提到过的探察证件信息的事。如果是这样的话，那么发现这点小事，也就不足为奇了吧。  
“好，我会关掉，”她说着，把手伸进衣兜，“不过，为什么？”  
“因为这个故事，”男性灰色的眸子里带上了些许沉黯的色彩，“我只想讲给一个人听。”  
她沉默了三秒钟，然后，将录音笔的开关拨回了原位。  
“现在可以开始了吧？”  
距离计时到达还剩下五十分钟。  
“感谢您能够答应我的请求。”男性的眼神诚恳而平静，平静到她甚至感到害怕。虽然是白天，但头顶上的白炽灯却亮着，白森森的光让她背后无端生出一丝寒意。  
“那么，我们就从我的开发者，那名科学家开始讲起吧。不过，要追溯到很久很久以前了呢……”

3.  
他一直都知道自己是什么来头。  
他是某个极有名望的家族的长子与某位女性交合而诞下的产物，他鲜红的眼眸继承自不知名姓的父亲，而浅蓝的发色则继承自母亲。  
那是个极为传统的军人世家，这是他的母亲告诉他的。虽然女人原本的身份地位也并不低，但是她并不受家族欢迎，而这样的结合也并不会给家族带来任何利益——至少在当时看来是如此。所以，在被迫接受了一笔赔偿金后，女人带着自己的孩子和那位男性留给她的信物——一对卢恩石制成的耳坠，回到了位于远东的故乡——而那个孩子就是他。  
虽说是在欧洲出生，但是他是在这里成长为人的，所以也就一直把这里当作自己的家乡，对故乡早已没有什么深刻的记忆。女人是名科学家，研究的方向是人工智能的开发，那是个在当时还算新兴的概念。他从小在实验室里长大，对相关的知识也耳濡目染，日渐生出兴趣，以至于在填报大学志愿时也选择了与这个行业相关的学科，即使他的母亲极力反对，也没能拦住他作出决定。  
最开始他只是看着母亲在实验室里与各种机械和化学试剂打交道，后来他长大了，进了学校的课题组，开始亲自接触那些曾经对他而言过于神秘的东西。再后来，因为一场突如其来的事故，母亲死于实验之中。这暂时地打击了那个仍在发展的行业，但是并没有影响他继续在这条路上走下去。  
结束了大学的学业之后他读了相关专业的研究生，之后又读了博士。博士毕业之后，通过导师的推荐，他去了国外，进了某座顶尖的研究所，成为了一名研究员。  
那个时候，人工智能行业已经如日中天了。他所在的研究所主要负责开发人工智能的核心程序，也负责人工智能的生产，并将它们输出到世界各地。有一部分人工智能是被投放在日常生活中的，而更多的它们的同类则会被输送到某些并不会时常被提起的地方——比如，军队，然后被送上战场，用来应对日渐数字化和信息化的、各种各样的战争。  
半年前，研究所收到了来自欧洲某国军队的订单，制作一批用于战争的人工智能，而这一天刚好是那边派人来验收的日子。他一向对这种事情不感兴趣，所以即使当几名感兴趣的军官来参观实验室时，他也只是埋首于眼前的活计——直到耳边传来同事的声音。  
“喂，Caster，你看。”  
“什么？”  
“那边有个家伙，跟你长得好像啊。”  
他顺着对方手指的方向望去。十几个军官组成的队伍中有个青年，身高与他大致相同，半长的头发被发环束起垂在脑后，头发的颜色比他略深些，是海水一般的蓝，耳垂上挂着与他款式近乎相同的耳坠。那人身旁还站着一名青年军官，发色是罕见的白色，脸庞的轮廓坚毅，表情也冷硬如钢铁。那两个人的关系似乎不错，那蓝发青年总是时不时地回过头来和白发的那个搭话，虽然每次的结果差不多都是被白发青年冷着脸驳回——不，好像还有一次是蓝发青年说了什么很过分的话，然后白发青年直接伸出手去掐了他一下。  
那个蓝发青年再次回过了头。两双眸子对视的那一刻，他看见了，那是一双与他几近相同的红眸，只不过颜色也要比他深上些许——那是近似于鲜血的颜色。  
那人也看见了他。他看着对方停下脚步，收回了脸上的笑容，沉默地凝视着他，然后表情逐渐变得讶异。  
“怎么了，Lance——”队伍已经要离开实验室了，他听见白发青年回过头催促对方，随即表情也变得惊讶起来。  
“……哥？”  
他听见蓝发青年的声音。他们互相看着对方，如同看向一面镜子，又如同看向另一个自己。  
　　  
4.  
因为天气的缘故，那支负责验收成果的小队没能在当晚回国。也就是在那个晚上，他们相认了。  
如他所想一般，蓝发青年来自那个家族。在他被生母带走的两年后，那个家族的长子——也就是他的父亲，和家族指定的另外一名女性成婚，并且在之后诞下了后代，也就是现在正坐在他面前的青年。非常巧合的是，那名女性的发色也是蓝色，而蓝发青年的发色也继承自其母亲。  
青年从小接受专业的训练，被作为家族的继承人培养，在成年之后被送入军校，毕业后进入军队，大大小小的作战和任务也经历过不少，已经逐渐开始显露出一个军人应有的样子，但是在私下里——就像现在，蓝发青年总还是有种稚气未脱的感觉。  
“其实被派来参加这种任务也挺偶然的，”青年摇晃着手中的酒杯，耳坠在略显昏暗的灯光里微微晃动，“很小的时候父亲就告诉过我，说我在远东还有个哥哥，但是后来断了联系就不知道去了哪里，没想到居然会在这种地方遇见，真是太巧合了。”  
“嘛，也算是种缘分吧，”他喝掉杯子里最后一口威士忌，再次拿起旁边放着的酒瓶，“不管怎么说，得知自己居然还有亲人在世，确实是挺不错的一件事。”  
“喂Archer，你不来喝一杯吗？”他看着蓝发青年转过头，招呼在门口站得笔直的白发青年——很显然，得到的回复是一记白眼。  
“需要我把你在任务期间偷着溜出来喝酒的事情报告给上级吗？”低沉的声音淡淡的，如钢铁般冰冷，与他第一次听到时并无不同。  
“别别别，”青年的表情在一秒之间从嬉皮笑脸转换成求饶，“饶了我吧Archer，再说今天这不也是高兴……”说着说着蓝发青年开始看向他，眼神里带了丝心虚。  
“我说，那小子是你什么人？”他饶有兴趣地问。  
“很久以前捡到的某个家伙啦，”青年摊了摊手，压低声音，“当时是在港口发现他的，也不知道是从哪里偷渡过来的还是单纯的流浪者，被发现的时候生命体征都很微弱了，老子想着不能放着不管就把他送去了医院，结果后来这家伙醒了非要跟过来报恩时才觉得麻烦。不过反正他也没什么地方可去，没办法，就只好找家里给他安排个身份让他也参了军，现在算是老子的副官吧……不过话说回来，这家伙自称跟老哥你一样是远东那边的人，也不知道是真的还是假的。”  
那之后他们又寒暄了几句，然后就到了蓝发青年归队的时间。本着尽地主之谊的想法，他把二人送到了暂时安置的酒店门口。一路上白发青年自始至终都站在蓝发青年身旁，几乎寸步不离。临别的时候，他终于得以见到白发青年的正脸。那个人有着闪电形状的眉尾，脸上没什么表情，那双眼睛是灰色的，内里毫无波澜，如同他整个人给别人的感觉一般——冰冷、毫无感情，如同一块钢铁。但是，莫名其妙地，在与那双眸子对视的那一刻，他感觉自己的心跳停滞了一下。  
研究所离这里并不远。那之后他一个人走回去，本来想回忆一下今天得到的实验数据，脑海里却总是不停闪现那双钢灰色的眼睛，以至于差点被过路的车撞上都不自知。  
　　  
5.  
那之后他们偶尔也会见面。来自军队的订单依旧稳定，有的时候他会在负责验收人工智能的队伍里看见蓝发青年的身影，那个白发的副官也在对方身侧。一般在这样的晚上，蓝发青年还是会偷溜出来找他喝酒，同样地，每次他都能看到白发青年站在酒吧外，身形笔直如同一杆枪。虽然每一次主要都是在和蓝发青年聊天，但是慢慢地，他的目光却越来越多地移向了那个每次都仅仅留给他背影的白发青年。  
“我说啊，你和Archer那小子好像很合得来嘛？差不多每次都是一起出现呢。”  
这只是某个普通的晚上。在听着蓝发青年滔滔不绝地讲述和白发青年之间发生的趣事时，他不由自主地问出了这样的问题。  
“你脑子没问题吧老哥？”青年的表情变得夸张，指了指自己，又看了眼门口的白发青年，“说老子和他合得来？简直是胡扯，没打起来就不错了。那家伙就是特别爱多管闲事，要不然也不会每次都跟来了。”  
“不过在军队里有个人照顾着你也挺好的，一开始当然会觉得多管闲事，但习惯了之后就会发现很难离开了吧？”  
“真遗憾，都快八年了老子还没习惯呢。”  
“哎呀哎呀，上次不是还跟我说那小子做饭好吃来着？”  
“啊……确实是好吃没错啊，但是又不是天天都能吃到，下次休假怕不是要等到圣诞……”蓝发青年似乎有了些醉意，脸上的表情流露出苦闷。  
“你小子可小心点别喝醉了，否则我可不知道那家伙能不能扛动你，”他笑着，拍了拍对方的肩。  
“老子怎么可能醉！倒是Archer那家伙，你知道他为什么不来喝酒吗？他以前也喝过，但是一杯就倒了——”  
“哎，Lancer，我问你个问题啊。”  
“什么？”  
“如果，”他的声音低下去，脸上看不出表情，“我是说如果……如果，我想把Archer抢过来，你会怎么做？”  
“你在说什么呢Caster？”蓝发青年眼神里的迷茫消失了，取而代之的是认真的情绪，那双眼睛盯着他，令他只觉得背后发冷，“Archer好歹是老子的人，就算他被敌方俘虏了，老子也绝对不会放手的。”  
“安啦，别那么紧张，我又不是不知道，”他重新摆出微笑的表情，“开个玩笑而已嘛，别太认真，况且我也没机会进军队啊。”  
“开玩笑也要有个限度啊！”  
耳边传来蓝发青年的抱怨声，他嘴上附和着，心底却不知何时笼罩上了一丝阴霾。  
——想得到他。  
——好想……得到他。  
　　  
6.  
很快又到了军队派人来验收的日子。然而这一次，队伍中并没有蓝发青年的身影，但那个白发青年却赫然在列。  
“你看起来好像并不是对这些很感兴趣的样子啊。”  
做完实验后的空闲时间他路过测试人工智能性能的房间，看见站在人群外围的白发青年，他便走上前去，试图向对方搭话。  
“的确，”对方转过头，钢灰色的眸子直视着他，“说到底不过都是工具而已，如果没有被再次利用的价值或是被磨耗殆尽就会被扔掉吧，也没有什么感兴趣的必要。”  
“别这么说嘛，”他挑了挑眉，“现在的技术很发达，就算是战争型的人工智能，也是预装了情感模块、有着各自的人格的。只不过，有些可能还没来得及展现出来，就已经报废了而已。”  
“说起来我们并不熟吧，”青年回避了他的话题，这不禁让他感到有些不爽，“你来找我究竟有什么目的？如果只是无意义的闲聊的话，那么你还是请回吧。”  
“啊，其实我只是想问Lancer那小子这回为什么没来的。”他说。  
“他去前线了，”青年的声音有些发涩，“你也知道的吧？波斯湾附近向来不太平。”  
“但是你怎么……不，不对，”他有些不敢置信地摇了摇头，“为什么有了人工智能还要让普通人上战场？至少在体能和战斗性能方面他们要比一般的士兵强上很多吧？”  
“你是想问我为什么留了下来吧，”那个人的语气变得尖锐，“是上级的决定，我也没有办法。军官和普通士兵要上战场也是那帮老家伙的决定，毕竟即使输入了现成的战斗经验，人工智能也还需要学习，而亲自经历过战场的士兵在这方面显然更胜一筹。再说了，军官又不是摆在厅堂里供人观赏的装饰画，就算是有高效的人工智能作为替代品，那家伙肯定也坐不住的……”  
白发青年身后有几个人回过了头。似乎是不愿再谈论相关的话题，也可能是不想再惊动别人，白发青年重新转过身去，不再言语了。他叹了口气，也调转方向，默默地离开了。  
——真希望那小子别出什么事，平安地从前线回来。  
仰起头望着研究所纯白的天花板，他这样想着。  
“你真的希望他没事吗？你真的希望他平安归来，而不是死在战场上吗？”  
耳畔却突然响起这样的声音。他险些被吓了一跳，连忙环顾四周，却并没有发现任何人——然后他才意识到，质问的声音来源于他的脑海。  
不敢再继续想下去，他摇了摇头试图驱散似乎并不属于自己的想法，然后继续向着实验室走去。

三个月过去了。期间军队的人又来过一次，验收并取走了新一批人工智能，他在人群之中看见白发青年的身影，但是很识趣地没有上前搭话。  
实验项目完成之后是久违的假期。有一个月的时间供他自由支配，做什么都不会受到约束——本该是这样的，直到某天晚上，他无缘无故地从无梦的睡眠中惊醒。  
他环顾四周，什么都没有发生，偌大的房间里只有他自己。下床走出卧室看了一圈，也并没有忘记关灯或是锁门。但是，在他重新回到卧室的时候，手机的屏幕却亮着。他走到床头柜前，发现屏幕上的状态栏里多出了十几个陌生的未接电话。心下有些疑惑，他正打算照着那个号码回拨过去，手机就又响了起来。  
那是个跨洋电话，来自他的出生地、隔海相望的那个国家。电话那头的人自称是他的父亲，而来电的理由很简单：Lancer不幸在战争中牺牲，作为与家族尚且有一丝血缘上的联系的成员，希望他能回来一趟，参加遗体告别式以及葬礼。

7.  
他本来是不相信的，但是电话那边的男人语气沉痛而急切，因此他不得不答应了对方的要求。然而当他下了飞机、把行李往酒店房间一放、买了束花就赶忙乘车，终于出现在对方提供给他的地址上的地点的时候，他才明白过来，一切都是真的。  
现场有很多人。有他金发红眸的父亲，也有很多家族中的人。“他是谁？”“他怎么会来？”他听见有些人凑在一起互相询问着。真是可笑，他想着，自己第一次出现在家族里其他人的面前，居然是因为自己弟弟的葬礼。另外一些看见了他的耳坠、并因此搞懂了他身份的人聚在一旁窃窃私语，不过没关系，他想，反正这二十几年来，这样的场景他早已习惯。  
他拿着花束向前走去，就像是害怕接触到瘟疫传染源似的，周围的人连忙给他让出一条路。  
蓝发青年安静地躺在那里，穿着军队的制服，身体上盖着国旗，束起的长发沉默地垂在肩头。几个月之前对方还曾和他一起喝过酒，但是那家伙甚至都没能等到下一个圣诞节。他把花束放在水晶棺前，手指抚上透明的棺壁，隔着棺壁抚过对方紧闭着的双眼——他能想象到紧合着的眼帘之下那与自己极为相似的血色的双眸——以及毫无生气的苍白的脸颊。他后知后觉地意识到面前沉睡着的人已经与自己不在一个世界；他与世界隔着一层玻璃。  
蓝发青年是因为掩护队友撤退而牺牲的。其实战争本来已经接近尾声了，但是敌方的势力似乎还有残余，在全军后撤的过程中追上了他们并再次发起了攻击。作为突击小队的队长，蓝发青年同几个队员留了下来抵抗敌方的残兵，为其他人争取了时间，但是在任务即将完成的时候却被卷入了敌方制造的爆炸中，再也没能回来。结束之后几个队友拼死冲回前线带回了他的遗体，四肢倒都还完好，但是身上的制服早已被鲜血浸透，除了脸之外，身体的其他部分已经让人不忍细看了。  
“你是家族的骄傲，”他缓慢地开口，声音很低，“但是你已经很累了，好好休息吧。”  
接着他从水晶棺前离开了。后来在回忆起这段经历的时候，他已经不记得自己在说这番话时究竟有几分真情几分假意，但是在那一刻，他是真真切切地感受到，自己与这个世界的联系又少了一分。  
白发的青年并没有缺席。不过不知是什么原因，他在告别式快要结束的时候才和军队里蓝发青年曾经的几名战友一同出现。他站在零零散散的人们身后，看着白发青年驻足停留在水晶棺前很久，就那么微微躬着身站着，仿佛失了魂魄，一直到与他同来的那些人上前来喊他、拽着他强行让他离开，白发青年才转过身，跌跌撞撞地向着出口走去。他们路过他的时候他再一次看见白发青年的眼睛，与之前如鹰瞳一般的锐利不同，那双眸子里透露出的是死寂，以及深重的灰暗。  
“就那么喜欢那小子吗……”  
他望着白发青年远去的背影，轻声嘀咕着。  
　　  
8.  
丧葬事宜在一周后处理完毕。之后，他拒绝了家族让他回去继承家业参军的请求和父亲在军队为他安排的文职，回到了研究所，继续进行着自己的研究。  
时间一点一点缓慢地流逝着。渐渐地，他有了自己的项目和课题，在人工智能领域也开始小有成绩，也为自己研发的技术申请了专利。人工智能本来是不需要拥有、也不会拥有自己的人格的，但是通过他和其他几位领域顶尖的科学家的研究和奔走，不仅仅是具体到不同的类型，而是每一个人工智能都拥有自己的人格，能够展现他们“自己”，而这样的技术，在一定程度上也使人工智能可以更精准地做出决策，从而更好地帮助人类。  
那之后他组建了自己的研究团队，而研究生时期的后辈的加入更让整件事锦上添花。他已不再是名不见经传的研究员了；人们称他为天才科学家——因为距这一切的发生，仅仅过去了三年时间，而那时他只有三十二岁。  
他在研究所内的地位自然也升了级。外面有人来参观学习或者各国的军队派代表来验收人工智能的时候，负责接待的人变成了他。他总能在某一支队伍里看见白发青年的身影，而且这些日子以来他能够见到对方的次数越来越多。或许外面又不太平了吧，他想——不，某些地方或许一直都处于战争中也说不定。  
通过每次接洽时简短的对话，他了解到在蓝发青年牺牲后，白发青年凭借自身的努力升了职，但似乎是因为形势还没有那么紧迫，始终没能走上战场，反倒是被派到这边出差的机会愈发多了。从对方的语气中他能够感受到些许苦闷，但是在他的立场上，他也做不到安慰对方。  
“你不觉得这样很好吗？你不觉得这是个机会吗？”  
那个声音又响起来了，在每一次与白发青年相见时和见面后，那两个问题都不依不饶地在脑海里盘旋着。最终他听从了那个声音。慢慢地，他开始尝试送白发青年一些礼物，也试着在军队到访期间在晚上将白发青年约出去，但是毫无悬念地，每一次送出去的礼物都被原封不动地退回，而每一次的约见也都被白发青年严辞拒绝。  
情感冲破理智的束缚不过是时间的问题。在又一个军队代表在此驻留的晚上，他把对方堵在了无人的研究所的办公室里。  
监控设备早就被他关掉了，门也从里面被反锁上。因为没有照明而逐渐黑暗下去的房间内，只有两双眸子互相对视。鲜红的那双眼如同燃烧的火，而钢灰的那双眼像平日里一样毫无波澜。  
“你想做什么？”最终还是白发青年先开了口。  
“这话理应我问你吧？”他上前一步，直视着对方，眸底满是掩藏不住的情绪，“说起来你可是一直在拒绝我啊，就看不到我一直以来的付出吗？”  
“什么付出？”白发青年嗤笑，“为了从自己的亲弟弟身边抢人而做出的努力吗？”  
“亲弟弟？你怕不是搞错了什么吧？”他的语气也变得尖锐起来，“我倒是也想说自己出身名门，但是贵国的陆军上将居然有私生子，这种事情如果说出去的话，我没有前途倒是无所谓，但是对那边造成的影响就难以想象了吧？”  
“你的事情我无权过问，”白发青年的语调平稳，“但是Lancer可是一直把你当亲哥哥看待的。”  
“Lancer那小子都死了三年了，你还是在想着他吗？”他再度上前，将与自己差不多高的男人禁锢在身体与墙壁之间，耳坠也因为剧烈的动作而晃动，“还真是令人惊叹的沉重的思念啊！”  
“我果然没看错你，”白发青年却微微笑了起来，“从一开始就不与你这种想要把别人的人抢过来的家伙接触才是对的。”  
心下不免一惊，但是思维并没有停滞。  
“你还真是敏锐啊，”他说，“从最初见面的那一天开始，我就已经想这么做了，你知道每次那小子给我讲你们之间发生的事的时候，我有多羡慕、多嫉妒他吗——”  
——我也只是，想要有人陪伴在身边啊。  
“……人渣。”  
突然响起的声音打断了他未说出口的半句话。青年的表情冷峻如钢铁，一如他们初见之时。  
“你说什么？”  
“人渣。不知羞耻、不可理喻、没有逻辑的人渣，”青年脸上满是嘲讽的笑容，“天才科学家？不过是一条疯狗而已。”  
这一席话彻底地激发了他所有的情绪。理智的堤坝在刹那间崩溃，反应过来的时候，他已经不顾一切地吻上了那人的双唇。  
飞蛾扑火。一个词在脑海中闪过。  
——明知道是，没有结果的事情——  
白发青年肤色略深的脸因为突如其来的动作和呼吸受阻而微微泛红，但是即使他的吻再怎么深入，对方也并没有作出任何回应，只是任由他肆意地在自己的口腔里掠夺。  
这个吻持续了长达一分钟的时间。终于结束的时候他放开对方，看着对方艰难地喘息着，用了些时间才调整好呼吸。  
“虽然只是同父异母的兄弟，但是我和他其实没什么区别的吧，”他说，“你既然能喜欢上那小子，为什么就不能——”  
——为什么就不能，喜欢我呢。  
他的话没能说完。因为下一秒，他看着白发青年从衣兜里拿出随身携带的纸巾，仔仔细细地将被他吻过的唇擦拭干净，然后，将那张纸巾揉成一团，扔进了一旁的废纸篓。  
“我永远都只会跟从Lancer一个人，”白发青年的语气依然平静，“他活着的时候是，死亡之后也是。只有这一点，是无法改变的。”  
接着白发青年绕过他，向着房间的出口走去，他的视野里只剩下对方的背影。  
“到底要我怎样你才会答应我？”他对着那个背影喊出口。  
那个人停下了脚步。再然后，他看见对方回过头。  
“换我来问你吧，Caster。到底要我怎么做，你才会停止对我的纠缠？”  
白发青年看着他笑，但是那笑容却让他觉得寒冷。  
“……除非我从今往后再也见不到你。”  
良久，他说。  
那个人没有回答他，只是重新转过身去，走到办公室的门前，解开门上的反锁，然后推开门走了出去，没有回头。  
他站在原地，怔怔地立了很久，直到整间办公室彻底被黑暗笼罩，他才如梦初醒般走出来，从外面把办公室的门锁上。  
研究所的走廊里黑着灯，他一个人缓慢地走着，背影逐渐被淹没在无尽的黑暗里。  
　　  
9.  
那个晚上就像是什么都没有发生过一样地过去了。  
那之后他依旧负责接待军队代表的工作，但是在那些队伍里，他却再也没有发现过白发青年的身影。一次，两次，三次，次次如此。  
终于，在又一次没有看见白发青年的时候，他向对面的代表问起了此事。  
“那位Archer少校已经不负责此事了吗？”他问，“最近这几次交付人工智能的时候，都没有看到他出现呢。”  
“那家伙自己申请去前线了，”面前橙发绿眸的军官神情中透露出些许无奈，“战事那么严峻，该说他是勇敢好呢，还是不自量力好呢……”  
他回想起那个晚上的对话。

——到底要我怎么做，你才会停止对我的纠缠？  
——除非我从今往后再也见不到你。

……那个家伙，还真狠得下心啊。  
常年呆在研究所里，信息相对而言比较闭塞，手头的事务也繁忙，所以他也并没有钻研时局动向的心思。  
这一次他没有抱任何不切实际的希望。随那家伙去吧，他想，毕竟事情成了现在这个样子，他们已经不适合再见面，就算真的有那种机会，对两边来说也会显得非常尴尬吧。  
——那个时候，他还并不知道，之前那个不欢而散的夜晚，竟是他们之间的诀别。  
　　  
寒来暑往，距离他知道对方去前线的消息已经过去一年了。  
在这一年中一直是那名橙发的军官负责验收人工智能的事务。他逐渐与那人变得熟络起来，偶尔也会过问一些关于白发青年的事情，但是得到的回复却永远是“那家伙还没有回来”。  
他本以为，只要有足够的耐心，他就可以一直等下去——但是，现实没有给他这样的机会。  
最近一段时间的局势似乎比之前缓和了些，研究所接待军队代表的次数也少了，他得到信息的渠道也因此减少。下一次与那支军队的代表见面的时候，很意外地，他并没有看见之前那位橙发的军官。出于好奇他向对面新来的负责人询问了此事，得到的回答是“罗宾上校恰好有事务在身，所以此次不能前来”。  
“那么，那位Archer少校……有消息了吗？”他问。  
“你问那个人干什么？”对方的态度冷淡，“那家伙死了，就在上个月。”

脑海骤然一片空白。  
　　  
“……怎么死的？”他呆滞了几秒才开口，“作战牺牲吗？”  
“具体的细节我也不清楚，”那人的语气已经开始有些不耐，“好像是犯了什么罪，被原来的国家逮捕之后处死了吧。可以接着谈关于这批货的问题了吗，Caster教授？”  
“……好。”他点了点头，有些茫然。  
　　  
那是笔很大的订单。送走了军队的代表之后，他给手下的实验团队成员放了假，然后自己一个人留在了空荡荡的办公室里。  
他长久地望着窗外，直到暮色四合，然后才收回目光，拿起写字台上座机的话筒，修长而白皙的手指拨下一串号码。  
“这里是研究所的Caster，”他的语调里听不出情绪，“可以的话，麻烦帮我转接罗宾上校。”  
在接线员的应答声和短暂的沉默之后，电话那边传来熟悉的声音。  
“什么事？”对方的声音似乎有些疲惫，“今天上午我方的代表应该已经去过你们那了。”  
“Archer死了？”他问。  
长时间的静默。两个人都没有说话。  
“……很遗憾，但的确是这样。”  
良久，对面传来声音。  
“我听说他犯了罪，”他的声音艰涩，“是什么样的罪行？”  
“违抗命令，”男性的声音压得很低，“这样说的话你会相信吗？”  
“什么命令？”  
“他之前所在的那场战役里，上级传达下来的命令是打持久战，但是之前伤亡就已经十分惨重，那个时候的实力其实连一周都撑不下去了，”对方继续说着，“所以他改变了策略。”  
“是他自己这样决定的？”  
“没有人让他这么做，一切全是他自己的决定。事实证明那是正确的，战役胜利了，他的行动虽然导致了一部分士兵的牺牲，然而大部队却得以保全。但是你知道的吧，上面那些人当然不会承认为了打胜仗而必须付出的代价，对死去的士兵的家属也要有个交代，所以如你所见，那家伙很倒霉地成了替罪羊，被安上莫须有的罪名，押送回原本国籍所在的地方，然后理所当然地被送上了绞刑架，就这么简单。”  
“就这样？”他的语气里透出惊诧，“连怨言都没有吗？”  
“没有，那家伙相当从容地接受了这一切。他这个人有自己的原则，也很固执，不怎么喜欢按照别人的意愿去做事。最开始的目的或许只是依照着那个原则，想要拯救吧，”他听见对方的叹气声，“结果不仅没能做到，最后还把自己搭了进去，这人，还真是奇怪啊……”

那之后他挂断了电话，身体后仰靠在椅背上，再度望向窗外的夜空，神色木然。  
死还真是件容易的事情，他想，这下好了，这一回他的的确确是再也无法见到那家伙了，从今往后。再也看不见那双如鹰瞳般锐利的钢灰色双眸，也再听不到那人并无半点善意的嘲讽了。  
“人渣……”  
他念着那个人曾经说出的字眼，竟低低地笑了起来。  
“是啊，”他轻声说着，“我还就是个明知无法得到，还偏想要把一切掌握在手中的人渣。”  
心上仿佛多了块千钧重的巨石，压得他喘不过气来。他闭上眼睛，在脑海里勾勒白发青年的样貌，描绘对方脸部坚毅的线条，以及时常挂在嘴角的笑——那究竟是在嘲讽他人，还是说，连自己也一并算进去了呢。  
就算是赴死的时候，那个家伙也会保持着那样的笑容吧。即将要去见那个至今为止都感激着的人了，知晓了这样的事实的话，说不定会很开心吧？  
绞刑应该不会很痛，他想，颈椎在一瞬间被扯断的话，会立刻失去意识。生命的终结来得也很快，之后余温尚存的身体被放下来，颈部还残留着绳套压迫留下的青紫瘢痕，再然后尸体被弃置荒野，行刑的架子上空荡荡的，什么都没剩下。  
他的脑海中不断重复着这些场景，直到意识被席卷而来的黑暗淹没。  
　　  
10.  
他以为自己只是睡着了，但是再次睁开眼睛的时候，却发现自己躺在医院的病床上，四周是白色的墙壁，手背上扎着输液用的针。  
黑发金眸的后辈坐在他床边，告诉他现在已经是三天之后。那天晚上他留在办公室，第二天早晨有清洁工进来打扫，却看到翻倒在地上的椅子和一旁躺在地上的他，无论怎么叫都叫不醒，就连忙打了急救电话把他送了过来。  
“医生说你是营养不良加上疲劳才会昏倒，”年轻的男性研究员望向他的目光里有担忧，“这段时间你还是好好休息一下吧，前辈。”  
他茫然地点头说“好”，随即又将目光转向病房的窗外，默不作声。  
　　  
那之后不久他重新回到了研究所，但是不知为什么，他的精神状态一直不佳，没有办法将注意力集中在一件事上，有几次甚至险些弄错了关键的实验参数。意识到自己的力不从心，他开始逐渐把一些由他负责的东西移交给团队的其他成员，自己也着手打算卸掉原本的职务，退居到并不重要的其他位置。  
这只是再平常不过的某一天。最近有一批新人入职研究所，他需要做的只是在这里监督并见证他们设计出属于自己的第一个人工智能，并且在过程中适时地给予指导。  
但即使万分小心，却还是出现了意外的状况。在测试核心程序能否正常运行的时候，控制系统显示有几台电脑的显示器上突然同时出现了乱码，随即在几秒钟之后变成了黑屏。  
“怎么回事？”  
他站起身想要去查看状况，耳畔却隐约传来异常的响声。他低下头，瞥见一旁几根并行着的电线上绝缘的胶皮发生了破损，正“咝咝”地响着，冒着细碎的火花。  
不好的预感笼罩在心头，但是还没等他做出任何可能的反应，火舌便猛地窜了起来。  
烟雾报警器的声音响起，但是已经来不及了。首先被波及的是与几条总线直接相连的主机，电源的开关还没来得及切断，火苗沿着电线疯狂地肆虐每一个角落，浓重的烟雾逐渐开始在房间里蔓延，仅凭房间里的灭火器已经不足以控制火势。爆炸的声音不绝于耳，他隐约能看见那些新人研究员慌了神的样子。  
“愣着干什么！”他厉声喝道，“安全出口在那边！”  
似乎是听见了他的喊话，房间里的人迅速地行动起来。几个较为敏捷的新人率先开出道路，跑出去通报情况，剩下的人也都在向着安全出口移动。有些人不幸被爆炸波及受了轻伤，还能自由行动的人便搀扶着他们出去。  
而他却在这地狱一般的景象里坐下来。隔着厚厚的烟雾，没有人看得见他脸上仿佛解脱一般的表情。  
火舌已经逐渐攀上来，他呛了一口烟，有些狼狈地咳了两声，随即放松了全身的力气，靠在了椅背上。浓烟熏得他眼睛干涩发疼，于是他索性闭上双眼。  
这样下去会死。会被烧得几乎什么也不剩下，或者只余下碳化的丑陋的碎块。他本可以逃走，但是他却一点也不想这么做。  
其实这样也挺好的，他想，如果就这样死去的话，或许也可以给自己曾经亏欠过的那些人一个交代了吧。  
房间中的氧气被迅速地消耗。他呼吸着愈发灼热的空气，只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，整个人愈来愈困倦。  
死亡的过程，似乎也并不是很痛苦。  
脑海里闪过一张张脸。仅见过一面的生父，他的母亲，同父异母的弟弟，还有——那个白色头发面容冷峻的青年。  
他想起以前蓝发青年还在时曾经看到过的场景：三个人一并行走在回酒店必经的道路上，蓝发的青年似乎又对着身旁的副官开了什么过分的玩笑，白发青年像往常一样地抓着痛脚嘲讽对方，言语之间他偶然瞥见白发青年的侧脸，却看见那脸上早已不是嘲讽的表情，而是发自真心的笑意。  
——直到最后，那家伙都从未对自己展露过那样的笑容。  
——好遗憾。真是，太遗憾了。  
剩下的，大概就是，有一点，羡慕他们吧。  
火焰已经攀上了浅蓝色的长发。他扬起嘴角。  
　　  
“Caster！Caster教授……还在里面！”  
知觉消散之前他听见隐约的喊声，再然后，意识就被炼狱般的温度吞没了。  
　　  
11.  
四周是一片黑暗，但是似乎并没有消失，还能够清楚地感受到“自己”的存在。  
死亡的过程，似乎过于漫长了。  
「病人■■体征……■■……」  
——听见了，说话的声音。  
「全身■■烧伤……需要后续■■治疗……」  
陌生的、不带任何感情的声音，像是那个人给他的感觉。  
「还有一点……病人的■■受到损伤……会造成■■和■■的缺失……」  
在说什么？听不太真切。  
「那么，恢复的几率有多少？」  
接下来的这句话他听清了，熟悉的声线，似乎来自于自己的后辈。那声音里满含着焦急，但是，为什么——  
「很遗憾，可能性■■■■。」  
「……没有任何补救的办法了吗……」  
——吵死了，两边都是。  
他试着撑开眼帘，然后，世界被满溢的光线占据。  
“前辈，”视野还有些模糊，但是他能分辨出那是黑发金眸的男性的脸，“你醒了啊。”  
还没有死，他平静地想着，真是遗憾。  
　　  
那场爆炸最后以消防队及时赶到将火扑灭而告终。除了少数几个离爆炸源较近的新人受了轻伤之外，其他人都没什么大碍，唯独他，因为没能及时逃出机房，而被判定为重伤，直到一周后的现在浑身上下还缠满绷带，整个人几乎只有一双眼睛和半张脸露在外面。消防队员把他从火场中抢出来的时候，他长发的下半部分几乎已经烧焦了，白色的实验服被火灼烧得残破，面部也有烧伤和被爆炸物的碎片划伤的部分。之后研究所的同事们把他送到了医院，检查结果显示他全身有多处烧伤，需要后续的手术治疗和静养恢复；呼吸道也存在灼伤，但幸运的是程度并不严重。唯一的缺憾在头部，因为缺氧和高温造成的损害，他脑干的蓝斑区域受到了不可逆的损伤。经过客观检查证实，他心理方面产生应激反应的能力被大大削弱。更加直观一些的解释就是，从今往后，他将难以体会到任何情绪的波动，无论是喜悦，还是忧愁和痛苦。  
黑发的青年犹豫着把这些告诉他的时候，他却异常平静地接受了——不，或许对他而言，平静是现在唯一能够产生的反应。  
“没关系的，迪尔，”他勉强地举了举还包着纱布的手，努力牵动嘴角扯出笑容，“过于繁杂的情绪对我来说，不过只是负担而已。”  
几周之后他终于能够拆掉纱布。大部分的烧伤都已经愈合，但是却留下了瘢痕。望着镜子里遍布着或深或浅的痕迹的脸，他只是觉得茫然。

那场事故的发生最终被归咎于研究所新上任的技师的失误。因为需要养伤和做后续治疗的缘故，他在医院里呆了三个月。但是在出院前夕收到研究所所长的来电、提出希望他能够继续回去工作的请求的时候，他却微笑着挂断了电话，然后关掉了手机。  
“前辈，研究所没有你是不行的，”刚刚摆脱病房外的几名小护士的纠缠冲进来的黑发青年好言相劝，“你和你的技术是研究所的中流砥柱，现在市场上的竞争对手也在逐渐增加，如果你不在的话，这里会——”  
“打住，迪尔，”他望着窗外，之前长度到腰的头发因为烧伤的缘故已经被剪短到肩，“我已经累了，也并不想回去。让每一个人工智能都拥有独立人格这种东西，只要用心去做，总是能做得到的。这些年来我总结的经验和心血都倾注在团队上，之后就由你来接我的班。明天带手提电脑过来，我口述一份辞呈，你帮我录入到电脑里，然后发给所长。”  
“……前辈……”  
黑发的青年望着他，张了张嘴，想说什么，却欲言又止。那双金色的眸子里似乎埋藏着某种情绪，他无法得知那究竟是什么，但是他也并不感兴趣。  
　　  
他辞职的请求最终还是被通过了。出院之前他拜托黑发的青年帮他整理了并不经常使用的住处里的一些东西，以及还放在研究所的私人物品，提前订好了机票，然后在出院那天直接拎着行李箱，上了回国的飞机。小小的箱子中也没什么东西，只有一台备份了他所有个人的研究成果的电脑、后续治疗和调养要用到的药物以及几套换洗衣物而已。还未出国之前他从生母手中继承了一套别墅，这处居所加上之前攒下的积蓄，足够他无忧无虑地度过下半生。他从科研的前线上退下来的事情造成了不小的轰动，最开始甚至连病房外面都被围得水泄不通，好在那时候研究所出面解决了此事。不想再被任何无关的人纠缠，因此这次他干脆选了夜间的航班。不过其实也没什么必要，他想，烧伤之后这张脸加上剪短的头发，别人一时间想要认出他来也不是太容易。况且头发一直被他塞进大衣的帽子里，下飞机之后特殊的瞳色也能够被隐形眼镜的镜片遮挡，就更不会有人留意他了。  
但是他似乎还是低估了记者打探消息的能力。买了差不多够一个月用的生活用品回到别墅并且在这里住下的第二天，他就发现了不知如何闯进来在别墅周围蹲守着的记者。让他们耗着去吧，他想，反正他暂时也不打算出门。不过或许是他身上已经没有什么可发掘的新闻的价值，那些人也不像之前在国外时对他不依不饶，在那些生活用品用完之前，那些记者就已经销声匿迹了。  
大把空闲的时间里他偶尔会打扫卫生，或者披上大衣、戴好口罩，遮住那些看起来仍有些吓人的瘢痕，然后在别墅区的院子里走走，但是更多的时候他都在发呆。打开电脑却不知道要做什么，盯着窗口的时候思绪总是会飘到别的地方去。他想起他之前近乎荒诞的人生，也想起他遇见过的那些人。能够被想起的都是重要的人，但是他们差不多都已经死了。有的时候他会回忆起曾经与他相谈甚欢的蓝发青年，和他隔着水晶棺看到的那张过分安静的面容，但是剩下的大部分时间里，浮现在脑海里的都是那个白发青年，与他们之间少得可怜的过往。  
一切开始于在实验室的相遇。夜间酒店门前偶然的对视，然后那双眼睛被深深镌刻在记忆里，目光也逐渐移不开。之后是经蓝发青年的口说出的某些事，以及自己旁敲侧击却被对方听进耳朵的试探。再然后是唯一一次被他看见的、那个人失魂落魄的样子。之后的交流变得多了一些，但是仅仅停留在表层，那家伙的心上挂着几重的锁，无论他如何努力也无法打开哪怕一层。之后无处释放的情感终于战胜了理智，他拼命地向那个人解释，甚至试图在对方的唇齿间留下自己的印迹，但是那些却被白发青年视作一文不值的纠缠。漫长的空白之后是经过别人之口传达的对方的死讯，以及一切被证实之后的长时间的沉默。然后是想象中那人从容赴死时脸上的微笑，他想着那个场景昏昏沉沉地睡去，之后是越来越恍惚的精神，以及熊熊燃烧的大火。  
他想起与对方的某次并不愉快的搭话，又想起橙发的军官告诉他的那些事情。  
——你看起来好像并不是对这些很感兴趣的样子啊。  
——的确。说到底不过都是工具而已，也并没有什么感兴趣的必要。  
　　  
——他这个人有自己的原则，也很固执，不怎么喜欢按照别人的意愿去做事。  
——结果不仅没能做到，最后还把自己搭了进去。这人，还真是奇怪啊……  
　　  
……结果到最后，导致这一切的罪魁祸首，还是那份固执啊。  
固执地追随一人，固执地拒绝自己，固执地改变策略，然后，固执地孤身赴死。  
——如果，能够重来一次的话。如果可以有办法让那个人不再那么固执的话。  
那么，是不是，最后的结局，会发生些许的改变呢。  
屏幕上开着白色的窗口，光标随着时钟指针走过传来的“滴答滴答”的声音，一下一下地闪动着。  
一个决定逐渐在脑海中成形。他用空洞的眼神望着闪烁的光标许久，唇边骤然勾起一个弧度。  
——你说过对这东西不感兴趣，也并不喜欢按照别人的意愿去做事。

他收回目光，看着面前一片空白的窗口，然后，敲下了第一串代码。  
　　  
——那么，为了将你从这种地狱中拯救出来，所以，只好重新构建一个“你”了。  
——你应该……不会反对的，对吧？

12.  
“迪尔，是我。”他盯着面前的屏幕，左手握着手机。  
“……前辈？最近怎么样？身体还好吧？回国之后一切都正常吗？”对面传来一连串的问话，声音压得有点低，但是语气的波动很剧烈，他猜测那应该是因为惊讶。  
“都还不错。你现在在哪里？”  
“……在研究所的走廊，刚刚做完新一批核心程序的检测，”对面迟疑了一下，“怎么了吗？”  
“你从研究所里出来再说话，”他的语气平淡，“我有点事要拜托你。”

那天最终决定下来的事情，是制作一个以白发青年为原型的人工智能。一方面他十分自信，毕竟技术和研究成果摆在那里，理论上来说想要塑造出任何性格都是能够做到的；但是另一方面他也没有万全的把握，因为他对白发青年的了解始终是片面的，有很大一部分都来自其他人对于这个人的看法，比如蓝发青年和那名橙发的军官。剩下的一切都要靠他自己一点一点地去摸索和调整，而且更为关键的是，他需要剔除那家伙性格中较为固执的那一部分。  
研制核心程序耗费了他大概半年的时间。虽然辛苦，但总算是完成了。看着顺利运行的命令提示符窗口，他终于松了一口气。  
装载着核心程序的芯片已经基本准备完毕，现在他所需要的，是一个合适的外壳——人工智能芯片的载体。虽然也可以像某些有需求的用户一样购买现成的人工智能然后将芯片替换掉，但是那样就不是那个人了。也正是因此，他才决定由自己亲手制作外壳。  
“所以前辈您的意思是……要开发一个人工智能，并且打算自己制作载体？”  
“就是这样，所以要麻烦你帮我弄些材料，迪尔。不过也不需要特别好的料子，”他说，“流水线上淘汰下来的战争型人工智能的边角料就可以。如果我没猜错的话，你现在应该已经坐上副所长的位置了，这点事还是做得到的吧？”  
“是，我会尽力，但是……战争型？”黑发青年的声音里染上一丝疑惑，“前辈，您确定没弄错吗？如果是您自用的话，用普通的服务型或者家政型就可以了吧？”  
“我说战争型就是战争型，”他的语气不容置疑，“能找到完整的载体更好，找不到的话只要能凑齐一整副人体就行。要求男性，拼装完成后的高度在187cm左右，正负误差不要超过1cm。另外还需要你帮我准备一些仿生材料，我需要乳白色的发丝，以及浅褐色的人造皮肤。还有服装也要麻烦你了，去帮我定制两套相同的黑色无袖紧身衣和长裤，要留出显示屏和所有接口部分的空白。样式我稍后用电子邮件发给你。”  
“……好的。不过前辈，您现在已经不属于研究所了，个人未经批准私自制造或改装人工智能如果被发现是要受到处罚的，还请您千万小心。”  
“那你就顺便再帮我弄张许可证或者购入证明之类的过来。”  
“但是，人工智能载体内自带的电子证书的问题……”  
“我会自己搞定。我给你两个月时间，两个月之后你和材料一起到这边来。就这样，我先挂断了。”  
接着他放下手机继续敲打键盘，窗口上逐渐多出一串串新的代码。  
　　  
他的后辈没有辜负他的期望。两个月之后黑发金瞳的青年出现在码头，身后被借用来的小型货船上是他需要的材料。之后的事情就不需要多说了，两个人协力把装着材料的几个箱子放进车子的后备箱，然后开着车把那些东西运送到他住处的门前，再搬到地下室里去。  
送走对方之后他蹲在地上，一样样地检查那些材料。这的确都是从战争型人工智能载体上取下的部分，他清点了所有的部件，手脚、双臂、双腿、躯干和头部，一应俱全，躯干部分需要安装芯片的位置自然也是空着的。这些部件的灵活性也都不差，但是之后还需要做兼容度方面的测试。仿生材料和衣服被放在另一个箱子里，他打开来查看，的确是按他要求购置的配件：乳白色的仿真发丝、浅褐色的人造皮肤，以及按照他要求定制的服装。箱子的底部还贴心地放了张伪造的人工智能载体购买证明。  
接下来的几个月他成了地下室的常客。秉持着良好的耐心，他一点一点地打磨好每一个显得有些粗糙的关节。为了保证在今后不会出任何纰漏，他将那些人造皮肤剪裁成合适的形状，尽量不着痕迹地黏贴好每一处需要接合的地方，再将它们安装到所需的部件上。载体的肌肉和骨骼部分都是由金属构成的，将人造皮肤包裹在上面的过程类似于戴手套、或是将胳膊和腿塞进袖子和裤腿的过程。这是项堪称浩大的工程，极度耗费精力和体力，如果是在研究所，这些都可以交由全自动生产线来完成，但是现在只能全靠他自己。有的时候刚刚安装完成一个部件，他就支撑不住一头倒下，直接进入了睡眠状态，剩下的工作只能等醒了之后再继续。就这样过了一段时间，所有的人造皮肤终于都安装完毕。之后是头发部分的制作，他把片状的仿真发丝按顺序放在发网上，一针一针亲自缝上去，在最后将制作完成的头发固定在头部的部件上。白发青年曾经向后梳起的头发会令他联想到某些不太好的记忆，所以在制作的时候他保持了发丝顺其自然地垂下的状态。接下来，就是将身体各部分组装在一起，然后就可以安装芯片测试兼容度了。  
组装并不是什么困难的事情，但是果不其然，在测试兼容度的时候出现了问题。将位于身体后侧的盖子打开，他小心翼翼地将芯片推入芯片槽，合上后盖，将整具人工智能的身体放在床上，然后用数据线连接到电脑主机。  
屏幕上测试兼容度的程序的窗口里，进度条正在读取着，虽然速度缓慢，但至少一切都还正常。然而，在快要完成的时候，进度条却出乎意料地卡住了。  
“搞什么鬼。”  
他低声念叨着打算一探究竟，下一秒窗口上却突然蹦出了"Error"的字样，与此同时耳畔传来了细碎的响声，他回过头，然后看见了异常的景象：从人工智能胸口偏左侧的位置开始，沿着人造皮肤与金属元件的几个接触点，类似于烧灼的纹路开始形成，与此同时左侧的手臂上也出现了同样的情况。  
程序的窗口无法关闭，情急之下他直接断掉了房间的电源，然后断开了载体与主机的连接。及时止损的措施是有效的，手臂上的纹路停止了生长，但是从胸口左侧出发的那些却断断续续延伸到脖颈处和左眼下方。  
之后他取出芯片检查。幸运的是芯片并没有受损——这样一来就不必用上之前的备份了。问题出在载体上，或许是因为材料不是原装的缘故，无论这之后他怎么调整和修改代码，皮肤上的痕迹都残留着，无法消除。在第一百二十次尝试之后，他终于放弃了对兼容度的调整。  
缺陷？没关系，他想，随它去吧，反正自己也是存在着缺陷的，这样似乎也没什么不好。  
　　  
执行唤醒人格的步骤在一个上午进行。被设计成男性的人工智能被套上了服装，胸前的盖子打开着，接上电源按下启动键之后，被安装在那里的显示屏亮起。他在虚拟的键盘上输入一串密钥，接下来，显示屏上跳出了输入人工智能名称的窗口。  
他看向尚且闭着眼睛的人工智能的面部，看向之前那道暗红色的、不太规则的纹路，脑海里有什么想法一闪而过。  
“Shadow Archer，”他低声说着，“这个名字很好。”  
——这样的话，也就能够与曾经的白发青年区别开来了。  
系统检测到了他的声音并自动键入了名字。他按下了“确认”键，看着显示屏上浮现出“成功”的字样，然后再次将目光转向了人工智能的面部。  
胸前的盖子自动合上了。下一秒，人工智能的眼帘缓慢地睁开，被设计成钢灰色的眸子在铺满房间的阳光里与他对视，内置的微型摄像头读取着他的面部数据，与此同时执行在数据库内的搜索和相关信息对应。  
这是自受重伤以来，他第一次感到有些慌乱。他存入数据库的大部分都是从别人口中推测出的白发青年的记忆，只有一小部分的回忆是属于他们之间的，尤其是在剔除了会让白发青年对自己产生厌恶的部分以后，这些回忆就变得更少，所以他其实也不确定对方能否记起自己。  
“贵安，”白发的人工智能开口，声线与曾经的白发青年近乎完全相同，“编号11-α*，Shadow Archer，很高兴为您服务……啊，又见面了呢，Caster教授。”  
——人格加载，完成。  
“不要加那个称谓，”他的语调有些急促，“叫我的名字。”  
“Cas…ter？”人工智能脸上浮现出些许困惑的表情，随即又调整回微笑，“Caster。”  
不知道为什么，眼前有些模糊，眼眶里也逐渐开始感到温热。  
“检测到您流泪了，虽然我不属于家政型，能够提供的帮助有限，但请问是否需要帮助？”  
“用不着，”他胡乱抹了把眼睛，“你的手指又不能沾水。”  
“收到，”灰色的眼睛凝视着他，“不过，Caster，我们有很久没见面了吗？我对于之前发生的事情没有太多记忆，但是上次见到你的时候，你的脸上还没有这些伤痕，”包裹着仿真皮肤、模拟出真实的体温的手指抚上他的面颊，“发生了什么吗？”  
“什么都没有，”他微笑着说，“只是研究所发生的事故。你在那之前被送上了战场，头部受了重伤，睡了整整两年，仅此而已。不过没关系，醒过来了，就好了。欢迎回来，Archer。”  
　　  
13.  
男人给他讲述这些事情的时候，语气平静，就仿佛这不是男人自己的故事，而是属于毫不相干的他人的。  
“需要我帮您把这些记录下来吗？”他问。  
“随便你，”男人似乎累了，闭着眼睛躺在床上摆了摆手，“已经很晚了，我要休息，你也应该去休眠了。电源插座和适配器都在隔壁，充电的方法你也应该清楚，就不需要我多说了吧。那就这样，晚安，Archer。”  
接着男人翻了个身，转过脸去，不再看他了。  
“收到。晚安，Caster。”  
他向男人的背影说着，然后转身，走进一墙之隔的书房，靠着夜视能力找到插座，在插座旁的靠椅上坐下来，将自己身体侧面的插口通过适配器与插座连接，听到连接成功的提示音后，他闭上眼睛，启动了休眠模式。深夜的书房里没有开灯，只有几块同样黑漆漆的屏幕陪伴着他。  
其实他本可以在实验室专用的实验舱里得到更好的休息，但是进入实验舱需要男人的许可，而他能够判断出来现在这样的状况不适合再去打扰男人。  
——这是他被唤醒的第464天。  
　　  
很大一部分时间里男人对他的态度都是如此，忽冷忽热，难以预料。这的确是有着客观原因的，从男人讲给他听的那些事里他提取出来，因为被卷入事故，男人脑干区域的蓝斑受到了损伤，情绪的表现力很弱，所以他只能通过学习模块小心翼翼地去猜测男人平静无波的语调中隐藏着的情绪含义。  
男人似乎很爱惜他，会经常对他进行调试，也会时常给他下载和更新一些资料。但他搞不懂的几件事之一，是男人好像总是把他和某个人弄混。他知道自己与那个人很像，但是由于数据库中记忆的缺失，他无法确定那个与他拥有着一半相同的名字的人究竟是不是自己。这种现象和感觉，在男人从某一天开始每周固定地调试他的情感模块的时间里，最为明显。  
　　  
“Archer，你喜欢我吗？”男人望向他的眼神专注。  
“您曾是人工智能领域顶尖的科学家，我十分敬重和钦佩您。”他回答。  
“不，不是这个意思，”男人说，“你知道‘喜欢’这个词代表的意思吗？”  
“我的数据库中存储的辞典给出的解释是这样，”他说，“喜欢一词，泛指喜爱的意思，也有愉快、高兴、开心的意思，喜欢实际上是一种感觉，包含欣赏、仰慕、钦佩、倾心爱慕、爱。*”  
“那么，你知道‘爱’这个词代表的意思吗？”  
“爱，即人类主动给予的幸福感，是指一个人主动地以自己所能，无条件尊重、支持、保护和满足他人无法独立实现的人性需求，包括思想意识、精神体验、行为状态、物质需求等。爱的基础是尊重。爱是认同、喜欢的高度升华。爱的本质是无条件地给予，而非索取和得到。*”  
“数据并没有问题……”他看着男人微微皱起眉头，但那表情随即又很快消失，“现在，来回答我的问题，Archer，你爱我吗？”  
“我是人工智能，不是名为Archer的人类，”他说，“即使安装了情感模块，人工智能也是不被允许产生这样的情感的。”  
“那不重要，”男人说，“我说过很多遍了，你就是Archer。不要逃避我的问题。Archer，你爱我吗？”  
“对不起，”他说，“我无法理解您的意思。”  
他看着男人沉默几秒，然后重新扬起微笑。  
“没关系的，Archer，”男人又键入几串代码，接着敲下回车，“我们重新来一次，直到你理解为止。现在，来回答我的问题。你爱我吗，Archer？”  
“对不起，”他单调地重复着，“我无法理解您的意思。”

14.  
就像是不知道“放弃”二字为何物般，男人依旧在他身上进行着每周一次的调试。其他的时间里他差不多都在男人的房间里呆着，偶尔听从指令去为男人做饭或是帮助男人打扫别墅的卫生，但大多数时候都是在没营养的对话或者无意义的争论中度过。  
　　  
“Shadow Archer，”他说，“这个名字才是您预设好的姓名，如果长时间不用这个名字呼唤我的话，我应答的灵敏度会降低，还请您注意。”  
“但我是你的开发者吧，”男人忙着手头的活计，甚至都没有从电脑屏幕前转过来看他一眼，“理应是我想怎么称呼你就怎么称呼你。”  
“我的记忆有缺失，我无法确定自己是否就是您口中的那位Archer。”  
“这是我第728次告诉你了，”这一次男人转过了头，鲜红的眸子里眼神锐利，“你就是Archer，不是其他人。”  
“但是一切应以数据库中的信息为准，”他说，“我的数据库中能够支持刚才的论点成立的证据极少，在您更新数据库之前，请您最好称呼我为‘Shadow Arch——’”  
但是他的话被打断了。  
“够了，”男人站起身，披上之前搭在椅背上的外套，“好吧，Shadow，陪我出去走走。”  
“收到。”  
　　  
这不是男人第一次带他出门。之前他们的活动范围仅限于别墅区的院子，但是这一次男人带着他出了别墅区。他们成功了，男人在他体内伪造的电子证书骗过了检测系统。  
这个城市的规模并不是很大，男人用一个下午的时间走过了所有的地标建筑：电视塔、政府办公楼、警局、男人曾经的学校，以及供人工智能休息的公用充电站和维修站。男人的脚步不紧不慢，他站在距离男人身后一米远的地方，一边跟上对方一边将路线录入数据库中。  
太阳快要落山的时候他们到了郊外。这里设了座基督教的教堂，很小，高耸的尖顶沐浴在夕阳的余晖里。教堂后面有座不太高的后山，爬上去能够看见很好的夕阳。  
男人领着他走上去，他们并排站着，望着逐渐铺满金色的天空。有几个外国人葬在那里，山顶松散地分布着小小的十字架。  
“我本来也不属于这里。”男人说着，已经重新蓄起的长发在傍晚的风中微微飘动。  
“是的，”他说，“数据库中的资料显示，您的出生地位于欧洲，经纬度是北纬53°26'，西经6°15'。*”  
“但是Archer属于这里，”男人自顾自地说了下去，“我是在这里长大的，Archer应该也是。”  
他无言地点了点头——数据显示与他拥有一半相同的名字的人类男性的确来自远东，来自脚下的这片土地。  
“不过真是可惜啊，”男人叹了口气，“在离开这里到达各自为之效力的国家之前，我们甚至都没有见过一面，连擦肩而过都没有。真不公平。”  
“而且，如果有机会的话，”男人脸上浮现出苦涩的笑容——这是他能够捕捉到的为数不多的男人的表情，“我本来是，想带他回这里看看的。结果，我们却连最后一面都没能见上。”  
“最后？”他有些疑惑。在那个人的身上，发生了什么与自己体内的数据不相符的事情吗——  
“不，”男人说，“我说错了。忘了刚才的话吧。”  
“收到。已清除数据。”  
“不过，到头来，除了之前那些不切实际的东西，我的确什么都没能得到，”男人继续说着，声音里似乎压抑着什么，“永远不会承认我的存在的家族，终于相认却死在战场上的弟弟，还有终其一生都得不到的那个人。我一直在努力地伸出手想要抓住一切，结果到最后却什么都没剩下，连能够人陪伴在身边的人都没有。就像Archer说的一样，我只不过是个不可理喻的人渣，吧。”  
数据库中没有这段记忆，但是他开口的时候已经顾不上这些了。  
“请不要这样贬低自己，Caster，”他焦急地伸出手去，试图握住男人的手，“我会一直在你身边。”  
他的行动似乎奏效了。下一秒，男人转过头望着他，鲜红的眸子在夕阳里闪耀成红宝石的色彩，耳坠随着风微微晃动。  
“……Caster？”  
男人没有说话，只是看着他，那眼神有些飘忽，似乎蕴含着他无法读懂的情绪。下一秒，男人缓慢地摇了摇头，嘴唇蠕动。  
“……你又……不是……”  
……在说……什么？无法听到那种程度的声音。  
“你在说什么？”他问，“我没有接收到指令。请重复一遍。”  
“……什么都没有，”男人的眼神恢复了清明，“忘掉刚才发生的事，Shadow。”  
“……收到，”他的表情重归平静，“已清除数据。”  
“太阳已经完全落下了啊……”耳畔传来男人的声音，他从那里面捕捉到些许落寞的情绪，“走吧，该回去了，Shadow。”  
“收到。”

15.  
男人依旧以每周一次的频率对他进行情感模块的调试，但是，就像以前的每一次一样，毫无成果。不过，似乎存在着某种不需多言的默契一般，男人变更了对他的称呼的同时，也默许了他采用“你”而不是“您”来称呼自己。  
最近一段时间男人在实验室和书房里的时间越来越多，有时两三天都不出房间的门，很多时候他甚至需要把一日三餐送到书房或者实验室的门口。但是当男人呼叫他让他来收拾餐具的时候，他却经常发现那些食物都被放在原位，连动都没有动过。有几次收拾卫生路过实验室门前的时候，他曾经隔着门上的玻璃看过男人，却只看见男人坐在电脑前对着屏幕出神。  
他不知道男人在做什么，而且自己似乎也并不能帮上男人的忙，所以只能默默地行使着自己本来的职务——或者说，男人安排给他的职务，然后，什么都不过问。

这只是又一次调试之后的某个普通的早晨。他在实验舱中醒来，环顾四周，并没有发现男人的身影。  
“Caster……？”  
片刻的疑惑之后，记忆数据终于加载完成。昨天晚上男人在把他送入实验舱后并没有留在这里，而是离开了实验室，去了别的房间。  
现在的时间是早上七点，男人并没有早起的习惯，如果昨天晚上正常回房休息的话，现在大概还在睡觉。  
应该去准备早餐了。这么想着，他走出实验室，向着厨房的方向走去。  
　　  
虽然并不属于家政型，但是男人在他的数据库里存储了基本的烹饪技巧，也下载了菜谱，所以这并不算什么难事。  
八点的时候，他端着餐盘准时出现在男人卧室的门前，但是当他敲门时，却并没有得到回应。他打开门，发现卧室里空无一人。  
之前路过客厅和餐厅的时候没有发现男人的身影，浴室也是空着的，玄关也没有人出去的迹象，那么，男人大概还在书房里吧。  
“Caster，”他站在书房门口，“已经到吃早饭的时间了。”  
没有回应。书房的门虚掩着，他小心翼翼地推开，视野里映出伏在写字台上的男人的身影，看上去像是睡着了。  
“Caster，”靠椅的边上有张小桌子，他把餐盘放在那里，然后向着写字台走去，“你不能在这里休息，你应该回卧室。”  
没有回应。  
“Caster？”他把语音的音量稍微调高一些，凑在男人耳边，“听得见我说话吗？”  
仍然没有回应。男人的右手枕在额头下，左手张开着，距离左手不远处还放着一些资料。察觉到似乎出了什么问题，他伸出手去，晃了晃男人的肩膀。  
同样地没有任何回应。但是下一秒，那只张开的左手无力地从写字台上滑了下去，然后，垂在了体侧。  
“……Caster？”  
　　  
男人躺在床上昏昏沉沉地睡着，他站在一旁凝视着对方显得有些病态的苍白的脸，默不作声。  
那天发现男人的异常之后，他把男人从写字台前扶起来，然后小心地平放在地上。男人没有给他配备检测身体健康状况的功能，也没有添加医疗模块，他甚至无法拨打急救电话，因为他的通讯系统只能执行男人与他之间的一对一的通讯；直接把男人送去医院更是天方夜谭，因为战争型根本不应该出现在人类的医院或者任何生活场所；他们的归宿只能是战场。  
他只能用通过联网搜索得到的方法去检查男人的生命体征并做出基本判断。心跳正常，颈动脉搏动正常，呼吸略微有些急促，血压也略低于正常值，但是并没有低到危险的地步，也没有明显的发热症状。  
或许男人只是最近太过劳累加上营养不良吧。这么想着，他把男人架起来，然后送男人回了卧室。  
他已经在这里看着男人七天了，也已经有七天没有休眠。这七天里男人的双眼一直紧闭，而他除了唯一一次充电的时间之外，其他时候都守在男人床前，寸步不离。但即使是在充电的状态中，他也没有进入本该进入的休眠模式。不知道为什么，他很害怕当他从休眠模式中醒来时，会看见男人停止呼吸的样子——甚至连这样的联想都令他感到恐惧。  
但即使有着充足的电能供给，长时间不休眠也会导致机体性能下降。作为战争型他的待机时间被设定得比普通类型的人工智能要长，但是在只充了一次电的情况下，也已经要接近极限了。  
系统内部传来的低电量提示音再一次响起，他努力支撑着已经开始打架的眼皮。哪怕再多撑一分钟也好，他用已经开始变得不那么灵敏的思维思考着，万一男人在自己休眠的时候醒过来，不但得不到他的照顾，反而还要拖着虚弱的身体把他送去实验舱，这会是令他感到非常难为情的事。  
正想着的时候，他却突然看见床上的人微微皱了皱眉。下一秒，男人缓慢地睁开了双眼，鲜红的眸子努力调整着焦距，最终锁定了他的方向。  
“Sha…dow…？”  
似乎是因为长时间没有开口说话，男人的声音沙哑而艰涩。  
“Caster，”或许是因为电量不足，他感到自己发出的声音有些颤抖，“你终于醒了。”  
接着他把男人扶起来，让男人能够靠着床头的垫子坐着。卧室的一角放着饮水机，他拿着杯子在水龙头下接了些温水，然后走回床前将水杯递到男人唇边。  
“你需要补充水分。”他说。  
“不……不用了，”男人清了清嗓子，“你先把水放在床头柜上吧，我等一下再喝。”  
“收到。”  
他按照男人的指令打算放下水杯，低电量的预警声却在这时再度响起。他手不由自主地一松，杯子里的水差点就溅到了手指上。  
“低电量了吗……”他听见男人的声音，“Shadow，我……睡了多久？”  
“……七天。”他的声音里带着点迟疑。  
“……这样啊……”  
长时间的沉默后，他再次听见男人的声音。不知道为什么，他感觉那声音有点轻飘飘的，像是飘浮在空气里的羽毛。  
“辛苦你了，Shadow，”男人看向他，“你是因为一直呆在这里才会低电量吧，也应该好好休息一下了。我会给你进入实验舱的许可，但是在那之前，你要先帮我把书房里的手提电脑拿过来。”  
“收到。”他说。  
之后他从书房取来了男人要的东西，并且交到了男人手上，看着男人在键盘上敲下一串字符。  
“做得很好，”男人微笑着看向他，脸色仍然苍白，“实验舱那边已经协调好了，你现在可以去休眠了。”  
“收到，”他犹豫了一秒，“……你应该注意一下自己的身体，Caster。”  
但是他没有得到回复。男人只是微笑着，没有说话。  
即使仍然有些放心不下，低电量的现实还是迫使他离开了卧室，向着实验室走去了。  
　　  
只剩下一个人的房间里，男人捂着嘴咳了几声，然后像是支撑不住般，再次闭上眼睛。  
“……真是让人苦恼。”  
他的声音很轻很轻。  
“已经撑不下去了这件事，还是……不要告诉他，比较好吧。”

16.  
男人的身体状况一直不佳，并且每况愈下——这是他在观察了几个月之后得出的结论。  
最开始的几天，男人的精神似乎还不错，每天下午都会叫上他出去，在别墅区的院子里散步，但是近几周就不怎么提出门的事情了。他本来以为男人是对过于熟悉的风景失去了兴趣，但直到男人连书房和实验室都不再涉足，他才开始明白，男人已经没有走那么远的路的力气了。  
最近几日男人似乎变得更加虚弱了，除非必要基本都不会走出卧室，睡觉的时间越来越长，脸色也一直苍白得过分。  
即使没有男人的指令，他也会在固定的时间做好饭送进卧室。这些日子里男人对他的态度似乎缓和了许多，男人清醒的时候他还能看见男人冲着他露出微笑，听见男人轻声地对他说“谢谢”，但是大多数时候，他看见的都是男人蹙着眉沉睡着的样子，呼吸也微弱得近乎感受不到，仿佛下一秒就会消失。那样子让他联想到干枯的树木，又让他联想到火焰燃尽后剩下的冷灰，风一吹就会飘散开来，什么都不剩下。  
男人似乎病了，而且病得很严重。他查阅过资料，这样的状态对人类而言已经十分危险了。但是男人拒绝服用任何药物，情况不明的身体也不适合去医院，他唯一能够做到的，就只有陪伴在男人身边。然而站在熟睡的男人面前的时候，他总是觉得，男人与他之间的距离正变得越来越远，无论他怎么追赶，也始终都无法追上。

这是个风和日丽的下午，灿金色的阳光照进房间内，整间别墅都仿佛沐浴在光中。  
他走进卧室去收拾之前放在那里的午餐。男人在床上沉睡着，餐盘丝毫未动——他本以为会看到和之前几日相同的景象，但是令他感到意外的是，这一次餐盘里放着的简单而清淡的菜式被食用了些许，男人也并没有躺着，而是靠着床头事先摆放好的垫子坐着，看上去似乎是清醒着的，眼神望向窗外，只留给他尚且苍白的侧脸。  
“Caster，”他小心翼翼地开口，“你好些了吗？”  
“姑且算是吧。”男人仍然望着窗外，没有看他。  
“那你好好休息，”他边说着，边端着餐盘向卧室的出口走去，“我去把这些餐具收拾掉。”  
“Shadow。”  
但是男人的声音使他停住。他转过头回望，正好对上男人从窗外收回的目光，不知怎的，他隐约觉得那眼神晦暗不明。  
“什么事，Caster？”他问。  
“我有个请求。”男人的声音里听不出情绪。  
“这不能被称为请求，”他说，“你只需要命令我就好。”  
“不，”男人说，“这就是请求，Shadow。”  
男人的唇瓣一开一合，但是诉说着的，却仿佛是他无法解析的复杂语言。  
“作为我一手开发的人工智能，我希望你，能够亲手将我杀掉。”  
　　  
他手中的餐盘险些滑到地上。  
　　  
“这是不可能完成的事情，Caster，”他发现自己的声音里带着颤抖，“根据第一定律，我不能够对人类造成伤害。”即使是在战场上，他们的目标也只是敌方与自己定位相同的人工智能、以及某些数字化的设备。  
“但第二定律是，”男人的声音依旧平稳，“机器人应服从人的一切命令。”  
“但这条定律是在第一定律的基础上制定的，”他说，“机器人应服从人的一切命令，但不得违反第一定律。”  
“你要违反我吗，Shadow？”他似乎听见了男人的轻笑，“反正我也不需要管那些条条框框的东西，毕竟，我还是可以强行控制你的嘛。”  
“……Caster，”模拟的信号传入神经网络，他终于开始变得警惕，“你想做什么？”  
男人已经打开了放在身边的手提电脑，飞快地在窗口上键入成串的字符。他想去把男人手中的东西抢过来，但是很快他就发现，自己动不了。  
金属感浓重的声音响起来了，但是他不知道那声音究竟是只存在于自己脑内，还是响彻整个空间。  
「来自开发者的强制指令：处理当前自身所在封闭空间内所有活着的人类。距离指令执行倒计时还有60秒。」  
　　  
传感器被控制了，金属制成的骨骼和肌肉开始脱离人格的支配。  
“Caster……”他勉强控制住语言系统，“这样，不行……请求，撤销指令……”

「五十九。五十八。五十七。」  
“……啊，似乎，也该到留遗言的时间了呢？”  
男人自顾自地说着，没有理会他发出的声音。  
　　  
「五十四。五十三。五十二。」  
「进程，寻找武器，开始执行。」  
他看着自己的身体机械地行动起来。  
“其实我一早就想这么做了，”男人收起了手提电脑，坐直了身体，侧过头来望着他笑，“只不过，趁现在告诉你的话，会显得更加残忍一点，你说对吧。”  
　　  
「四十八。四十七。四十六。」  
手中的餐盘不行。塑料制成的碗碟更不行。勺子不行。筷子的尖端不够锐利，不足以划破大血管，长度倒是足够直接从鼻腔捅进颅内，但是——

他动作僵硬地将餐盘放下。

“别墅周围的监控被我设置了干扰，早晨他们刚刚拿去修了，也没有代替品可以用，除了你体内的芯片之外，任何地方都不会留下关于这件事的记录。所以，尽管放心大胆地去做吧。”  
　　  
「四十四。四十三。四十二。」  
饮水机不行。纸杯不行。床头柜不行。床头柜上的灯也不行。房间里也没有指针式的时钟。  
他看着自己不受控制的脚步一点一点向男人靠近。  
“让我想想还有什么需要交待的事。遗产的话，之前以防万一，我托付给了迪尔那小子，他应该会过来帮我处理的吧。”

「三十七。三十六。三十五。」  
「判断，封闭空间内，没有任何，可使用的，武器。」  
那个声音混杂在单调的倒计时里。  
“啊，对了，”似乎是突然想到了什么，男人眼睛一亮，“如果能够被埋葬的话，我希望能被葬在郊外那座教堂的后山。你知道的，Shadow，我们去过那里的。从那里爬上去，能看到很好的夕阳。”  
　　  
「二十五。二十四。二十三。」  
「重复：判断，封闭空间内，没有任何，可使用的，武器。请求，调用身体部件——」  
“如果带不走我的身体的话，那就带走我的心脏吧，”男人长叹了一口气，“福尔马林在实验室西北角的架子上，用来装标本的空罐子也在那里。浸泡标本，你应该知道怎么做吧？”  
语言系统暂时关闭。无法应答。  
　　  
「十八。十七。十六。」  
他终于站在了男人面前——准确地说，是男人身体的侧后方。  
“剩下的似乎也没什么了。你应该知道要怎么处理现场，伪造成普通凶杀案的现场就可以，我相信以你的能力绝对不会被他们发现的。处理完现场之后，你就带着需要的东西离开吧。千万别忘了电源适配器和芯片备份。啊，还有，那边的保险柜里有现金，里面还有一张信用卡，柜子的密码和卡密都是你的唤醒日。记住了吗？”  
　　  
「十二。十一。十。」  
倒计时的声音持续地响着。  
“还能回答我的问题吗，Shadow？死亡的过程，应该不会很漫长吧？”

「九。八。七。」  
“……放心……”  
他艰难地重新驱动语言系统，嘴唇开合。  
“只需要……一瞬间。”  
——这是在被绝对的命令彻底控制之前，他凭借自己的意志说出的、最后一句话。

　　  
「六。五。四。」  
“是吗，那就太好了。”  
男人笑了起来，随即转过头，将目光投向遥远的虚空。

「三。二。」  
他机械地举起手臂。  
“最后，还有一件事，”男人动了动嘴唇，“Shadow，我——”  
　　  
——一。  
「指令，开始执行。」

啪沙，肉体被刺穿的闷响。  
比钢铁还要坚硬数倍的合金制成的手臂，几乎是轻而易举地、从背后，贯穿了男人的胸膛。

“咳……！”  
鲜血飞溅。无论是卧室的墙壁、窗户的玻璃、床头的垫子，还是盖在男人膝上的被子，全都溅上了温热的红色液体。他的手臂被涌出的鲜血包绕，脸颊和衣服也溅上了血迹，皮肤表面的防水层正在被迅速地磨耗着。男人咳嗽的时候，大量的血沫从他口中涌出，沿着唇角和下颏的轮廓流下，汇聚成红色的溪流。  
「指令执行，完成。距离目标死亡，预计还有，180秒。」  
「警告：占总体表面积百分之五的部分受到液体侵害，请尽快脱离潮湿环境。重复：占总体表面积百分之五的部分受到液体侵害，请尽快脱离潮湿环境。」  
接着，所有的声音在一瞬间停止了——他夺回了身体的控制权。  
他的手臂还停留在男人的胸腔里。其实他本来可以现在就抽出手臂，但是他并没有这么做——如果失去这唯一的支撑，男人的生命大概会更快地流逝掉吧。  
男人浅蓝色的长发上也沾满了血污，随着血液在空气中的迅速凝固而黏在了一起。他看着男人低头看向从自己胸口冒出的、沾满鲜血的手掌，然后重新抬起头，低声笑了起来，更多的鲜血随着他的动作从嘴角流下。  
“结束了……”男人的声音很轻，“这一切，终于……要结束了……”  
他不明白男人话语中的含义。但是接下来，男人艰难地偏过头，望向了他的方向，脸色苍白，眼神模糊，唇边却噙着一丝笑意。  
“做得……很好，Shadow……”男人的声音有些沙哑，“一直以来……辛苦你了……”  
沉默。  
“只是，可惜了，这些部件……”男人的眼神里流露出遗憾，“要麻烦你，自己去，维修站，更换了……”  
不是无法应答，而是不知该如何作答。  
接着男人费力地抬起了未沾上血迹的左手。察觉到男人即将要做的事情，他维持着姿势稍微俯下身来，然后他感觉到，男人逐渐开始变得温凉的手，在他的头顶温柔地抚摸了两下，那动作很轻很轻，如同微风拂过。随即，那只手无力地垂落下去，垂在了身侧。  
“Caster……”  
他有些木然地念着男人的名字。  
男人就要死了，他想。  
“Shadow。”  
男人重新转过头去，投向远方的目光逐渐开始变得涣散。  
“学着……去爱吧。”  
曾经无比熟悉的声音，此刻却轻得几不可闻。  
“毕竟……”男人的脸上仍然保持着微笑，已经开始变得空洞的红眸却还是在看着某一个方向，眼神里似乎有不甘，又像是满含着憧憬，“毕竟，那是我，穷尽一生，都没能，寻回，的……”  
——然后，在某个时刻，戛然而止。  
男人的头垂了下来。那双鲜红的眸子中闪动着的光芒，终于永远地黯淡下去。  
时间不多不少，正好三分钟。

17.  
他站在原地足足十分钟，直到感觉到手上的血液变得冰冷，他才用左手扶住男人的肩，勉强操纵着已经因为被血液侵蚀而灵敏度下降的右手，握住男人已经不再跳动的心脏，然后将它和手臂一同抽出。因为血液已经开始凝固，所以抽离的过程费了些力气。人工智能的力气远大于人类，甚至可以轻松地将大动脉血管扯断，少许还未凝固的血随着他的动作滴落在床单上和手心里。接着他放开左手让男人能够靠在床头，然后捧着不再鲜活的心脏去了实验室。  
——他带不走男人的身体，所以只能这样做。  
实验室的门并没有上锁。他走进去把那颗心脏暂时放置在实验台上，去柜子里找来专用的清洗剂和软布，将清洗剂倒在软布上，然后开始擦拭自己沾满鲜血的双手和脸颊。清洁皮肤表面的过程耗时十分钟，当皮肤终于恢复原本的颜色时，所有之前用掉的软布都已经沾上了脏污的暗红。随后他用男人放在实验室里的工具将自己右手的前臂和手掌拆卸下来，固定在一处，艰难地用左手拿着软布，努力将沾了血迹的元件擦拭干净，再用工具将右手的部件重新装回去。之后脸颊处沾过血的皮肤对应的位置也被他自行打开，按照之前的方法清洁了一遍。  
接着他戴上手套，将心脏在实验室的水池里冲洗干净，放在解剖盘里，然后走到实验室西北角的架子前，取下需要用到的试剂和几支注射器，才回到实验台前。  
他沉默地做着这一切。用酒精处理心脏、调制固定液、注射固定液，等待手上的心脏基本定形之后，他再次走到架子前，从架子上放着的一排标本瓶中取下一个，然后将那颗心脏放进去，再将剩下的福尔马林溶液倒入，直到液体没过心脏、接近标本瓶的顶端，最后，将容器进行了密封。  
完成之后他把所有的备品都回归原位，将用过的注射器折断，与摘下的手套、软布和清洗剂的空瓶一起分别放进几个黑色的垃圾袋里。再然后，他去浴室找来酸性的清洁剂，将所有曾经沾上血迹的地方都彻底地清洗一遍，然后开窗通风直至清洁剂的味道散尽。  
他带着标本瓶和垃圾袋回到卧室的时候，太阳已经将近西下。卧室的地板上没有沾上血迹，因此他不必把刚才的清洁过程再重复一遍。  
餐盘还放在离卧室门口很近的地方。他犹豫了一下，还是把剩下的食物倒进了垃圾袋，然后去了厨房，把用过的餐具洗净擦干，再将它们放好。  
之后他去了书房，打开了电脑，但是里面只有一些久远的论文的存档，也有关于人工智能是否应该拥有人格的研究。他把那些数据都拷贝到自己的数据库中，然后断开连接，重启电脑，分别清除了两台电脑的所有数据。离开之前，他取走了电源适配器和写字台抽屉中的芯片备份。  
接着他再次返回卧室，在卧室的衣柜里找出备用的衣物，把自己身上沾满血迹的衣服脱下来扔进垃圾袋，再换上新的那一套。  
之后他继续翻找，然后在衣柜里找到了一个旅行背包。那是男人很久之前买来的，但是似乎一直都没有用过。像男人之前吩咐过的那样，他打开了卧室角落里的保险柜——现在密码只有他自己知道了。他取走了现金，但是并没有取走信用卡。毕竟，如果男人的死很快被发现，这张卡就会将一切都暴露在所有人面前。  
男人的手提电脑还放在床边，电脑包上沾着的血迹已经干涸。他探身将电脑包拿过来，然后打开了手提电脑。破解密码对人工智能而言并不难，但是他很意外地发现，这台电脑的密码也是男人唤醒自己的日子。  
他一个磁盘一个磁盘地翻找过去。电脑里装着几个男人自行编写的用于远程控制的程序，还存储着男人所有的研究成果。把它们拷贝到自己的身体里的时候，他偶然发现了一个隐藏文件夹。他打开来看，里面却只有一个文本文档，名称是一串毫无规律的乱码。  
些微的好奇心促使他双击那个文档的图标。但是文档没有打开，屏幕上却弹出了一个提示窗口：  
「无法打开此文件。距离被设定的可开启时间还有 17486 小时 59 分 19秒」  
他关闭了窗口，把文本文档也拷贝到自己的身体里。明明进行的是复制的操作，但是，在拷贝完成的下一秒，电脑中原本的那个文件却毫无征兆地消失了，无论如何都再找不到。  
想要复制回去当然是不可能的事情。意识到自己似乎造成了无法挽回的损失，他抬起头有些愧疚地看向男人的方向，就仿佛一个做错了事的小孩子。  
但是男人已经不会再回应他。  
　　  
之后他清除了手提电脑中的数据，并且将设置恢复到初始状态。再然后，他将手提电脑放回了原本的位置。  
打火机、铲子、标本瓶、电源适配器、现金，还有那些黑色的垃圾袋。他打开放在地上的背包，将要带走的物品一样一样地放进去，然后，拉上背包的拉链，将它背在了身上。  
最后他再次走到了男人的床边。男人的眼睛仍然半睁着，但是空洞涣散的瞳孔里已经映不出任何东西。他伸出手替男人合上了眼帘，将盖在对方膝上的被子往上拉了拉，遮住那看起来有些可怖的伤口。  
窗外的天空已经彻底黑了下去。一片黑暗之中，他微微前倾身体，接着，他用自己嘴唇的部分轻轻碰了碰男人已经冰冷的脸颊。  
“晚安，Caster。”他说。  
接着他走出了卧室，然后带上了身后的门。

18.  
他离开了别墅区，体内的电子证书再一次、也是最后一次骗过了大门前的检测系统。他身上的服装与男人最初给他穿上的那套相同：黑色的劲装，以及满是绑带的黑色长裤。  
离开之后他做了很多事。比如，把沾着血迹的衣服烧掉，再将几个垃圾袋分散地扔在几个至少相隔几十公里以上的垃圾站；再比如，在深夜里来到郊外教堂的后山上，将装着男人心脏的标本瓶深深埋进地下。  
填好土之后已经是黎明了。他看着那些零零散散的十字架，思考了几秒，从一旁的树木上折下了一根枯枝，分成两部分，用一小段备用的背包带将它们捆绑在一起，勉强做成了一个十字架，然后将十字架插进泥土里。  
　　  
那天的晚些时候，他去了维修站。  
“手掌的部件进水倒没什么，但是几乎半条手臂进水可就不多见了，还有脸颊……”对面的技师似乎在自言自语，“怎么回事啊？难不成是被溅了一身血？”  
“我是战争型，”他的声音低沉，“虽然记忆有缺失，但是以前应该上过战场，大概是那个时候留下的旧侵蚀吧。”  
“战争型啊……”男性技师若有所思，“不过现在城市里可是很少见到战争型呢。莫非你是从战场上被捡回来的？你的主人呢？怎么没有陪你过来？”  
“他生病了，在住院，”他说，“所以他不能陪我来，我也进不去。”  
　　  
19.  
他在这个城市里流浪了很久。所幸他的待机时间长一些，耐磨耗程度也要久一点，才没有沦落到提前报废的境地。  
这样的生活很空虚，但是也没有办法，毕竟不会真的有人像动画作品中一样，从街头把来路不明的人工智能捡回家。不过，好在这个城市也没有偷窃人工智能的盗贼存在，毕竟，如果不懂如何操纵，一台人工智能也就跟废弃的金属垃圾没什么区别了。  
这里对他来说暂时还是安全的。平时他差不多就像那些无家可归的人类一样睡在桥洞里或者公园的长椅上，撑不住需要充电的时候就去市区里的公用充电站睡一晚。但无论是在哪里，进入休眠模式之前他都会紧紧地抱着那个背包，就仿佛那是他的全部。  
　　  
他手臂的部件经过了三次修理，终于因为无法完全恢复从前的功能而被迫换新。第四次来到维修站的时候，他坐在那里，右手的前臂连同手掌被拆卸下来。因为他的皮肤颜色比较少见，作为战争型更换部件的要求也比其他类型的人工智能要高，所以技师去仓库找新的人造皮肤和部件了。他正望着前方出神的时候，耳畔传来了稍显稚嫩的声音。  
“呐，大哥哥，你也是来这里更换部件的吗？”  
他转过头。声音的来源是坐在他旁边的通道里的一名女性人工智能，外貌大概被设定在十四岁至十六岁之间，皮肤白皙，棕色的长发被仔细地梳好盘起。她的头上戴着白色的女仆头饰，身上也穿着属于女仆的装束，看样子是家政型。她左手的几根手指被拆卸下来，技师正在为她换上崭新的部件。  
“是啊，”他无奈地笑了笑，“之前磨耗得太厉害，右手坏掉了，也是没办法的事情。你呢？”  
“我的部件其实没有什么大问题，”女孩蹙了蹙眉，“是主人非要带着我来的。只是因为帮忙做家事稍微磨损了一点点，就带我来换新了……”  
“你的主人很爱你呢。”他说。  
“我倒是没觉得啦，这样对我们家政型来说反而是过度保护嘛，”女孩似乎有些不满的样子，“而且主人总是把我关在家里，他还在那边等着接我，过一会儿就又要回去了……说起来，大哥哥，你的主人呢？换掉半条手臂已经是很大的维修项目了，他没有在那边的休息区等你吗？”  
“……没有，”他的声音里带着点苦涩，“他很忙，不能在这里浪费时间。”  
“大哥哥，”女孩盯着他，脸上是惊讶的表情，“你的主人……不爱你吗？”  
　　  
他想起最开始男人透过他找寻另一个人的神情，想起那天的夕阳里男人看向他的眼睛，又想起最后男人的那个眼神——不甘，却又满含憧憬。  
……那究竟是，什么意思呢。  
　　  
“……我不知道，”他沉默了几秒，“或许吧。”

 

20.  
从维修站出来之后他去了郊外。两年前的这一天，是他按照男人生前的意愿、将男人的心脏埋在男人指定的位置的日子。  
他爬上教堂的后山，在山顶找了块平地，抱着背包坐下来。每当想起男人的时候，他都会来这里坐坐，有时还能听见不远处的唱诗班在唱歌。那个简陋的十字架还在那里，上次来这里的时候他对它进行了加固，或许正是因为这样它才能坚持到现在。  
不知道为什么，他突然记起了那个之前没能打开的文件。如果将那个时间换算成天数的话，也就是差一天满两年的长度，因此，现在应该是可以查看的了。这样想着，他在数据库里翻找出那个文本文档，调出虚拟的操作屏，然后双击了它。  
文档被顺利地打开了。第一行写着两个单词——“Dev Log”。  
会是什么程序的开发日志呢？莫非……与自己有关吗？  
这么想着，他继续向下翻阅。  
　　  
「2035年11月1日  
以前似乎也写过这种东西，但是已经没什么印象了。  
不管了，就从今天开始好了。  
希望我能够有兴趣把这玩意儿写下去吧。」  
　　  
「2035年11月17日  
基本框架完成。  
不过果然还是研究所的电脑手感比较好啊。系统也先进。  
不想买新的引人耳目，只好凑合着用一下了。」  
　　  
「2035年11月30日  
语言系统完成。  
是像以前听过的一样的、低沉的声音。」  
　　  
「2035年12月15日  
模式识别系统完成。」  
　　  
「2036年1月1日  
调整图像识别系统的设置，这样一来就能重现那双钢灰色的眼睛了。说起来灰色的虹膜的确很少见啊。  
新年快乐。」  
　　  
「2036年1月10日  
添加了表情模块。  
那家伙都有什么表情来着？」  
　　  
「2036年1月22日  
Lancer那小子说过那家伙会做饭。  
姑且先添加上烹饪模块了，至于兼容性问题到时候再解决吧。」  
　　  
「2036年2月5日  
添加了情感模块。  
那家伙说话的时候基本没带过什么情绪吧，除了愤怒。  
没什么把握，慢慢来吧。」  
　　  
「2036年2月25日  
情感模块开发完成了。  
有点累。等全部弄完之后休息一下吧。」  
　  
「2036年3月1日  
开始输入记忆。  
有很多需要剔除掉的部分啊……  
该怎么填补上空白呢，还是说就扔在这里算了？」  
　  
「2036年3月20日  
开始制作人格。  
……啊，要尽量避免会培养出固执的性格的因素出现呢。」　　　  
　　  
「2036年4月15日  
终于基本成型了。  
给迪尔打了电话。希望能够搞到材料吧。」  
　　  
「2036年6月12日  
材料送来了。  
好了，继续制作吧。很快就要完成了。  
很快……就能见到你了啊，Archer。」  
　　  
「2036年6月22日  
打磨关节。  
总觉得自己现在反而像个技工啊。  
对生日已经没什么感觉了。应该祝我自己生日快乐吗？  
如果之前的进度再快一些的话，说不定就能送给自己当生日礼物了。」  
　　  
「2036年7月10日  
手臂和双腿的皮肤包裹完成了。  
地下室不通风。过会上去的时候顺便洗个澡吧。」  
　　  
「2036年7月28日  
所有部件拼接完成。」  
　　  
「2036年8月2日  
兼容度果然有问题……。  
不过战争型的废料似乎也只能做到这么多了。  
没有办法搞到更好的材料，抱歉，Archer。  
脸上和手臂上都留下了痕迹……研究一下能不能修复吧。」  
　　  
「2036年8月30日  
……做不到。  
调试了这么久也还是做不到。  
啊啊，缺憾还真是令人憎恶的事情啊？」  
　　  
「2036年9月6日  
他睁开眼睛了。  
他看着我，叫出我的名字了。  
欢迎回来，Archer。  
我的……Archer。」  
　　  
「2036年10月10日  
Archer做了新下载的菜谱上的东西。  
就目前来看还只是停留在“能吃”的程度……  
毕竟不是家政型啊。  
下周再调整一下烹饪模块吧。」  
　　  
「2036年10月19日  
Archer做的饭比上个星期做的好吃了。  
看来调试应该成功了吧。  
……说起来，这东西好像快要变成我的日记了啊。  
不过，管它呢。」  
　　  
「2036年11月8日  
写这个日志也有一年了啊……  
虽然已经基本开发完成了，但还是继续写下去好了。」  
　　  
「2036年12月25日  
和Archer一起过了圣诞。  
Archer做了姜饼。味道似乎还不错。」  
　　  
在这之后的好几段，都是流水账一样的日常——那些男人记录下的时刻，都曾经在他的芯片上留下影像记录，所以，他全都记得。  
他将滚动条向下滑，跳过那些日常。

「2037年9月8日  
唤醒Archer也已经有一年了啊。  
下午打算做情感模块的调试。  
已经过去一年了……还是没有对我产生任何感情吗？  
该不愧说是那家伙，吗。」  
　　  
「2037年9月9日  
调试失败了。  
他只能够说出词汇的定义，但是根本无法理解我的问题。  
连续调试的话会对载体和芯片都造成负担。下周再试试吧。」  
　　  
「2037年9月16日  
调试失败。」  
　　  
「2037年9月23日  
调试失败。」

「2037年9月30日  
调试失败。」  
　　  
再往下，是大片大片单调的记录。每一个日期下面都写着四个字：「调试失败」。  
他继续向下滚动。　  
　　  
「2038年8月18日  
第50次调试失败。平时的对话诱导也毫无效果。  
数据库内的数据没有问题。难道，是在情感模块开发的时候就出现了问题吗。  
果然之前就没有把握的话，风险还是太大了吗……」  
　　  
「2038年9月22日  
第54次调试失败……不，是中途停止。  
我是不是，一直以来，都搞错了什么？」  
　　  
「2038年9月23日  
……啊，好像，明白过来了。  
他从来就不是Archer啊。  
就算制造出差不多相同的人格，输入相同的记忆，他也只是人工智能……  
……他是，Archer的，代替品啊。」  
　　  
他手上一松，背包险些从怀里翻出去，但是他及时抱住了它。  
那个日期的前一天，是男人第一次也是最后一次，领着他走遍整个城市的那一天。  
像是控制手臂的元件出了故障似的，他点在操作屏上的手指开始颤抖。但是，他还是继续读了下去。  
下面的一段日期不太规律，内容仍然是调试记录，但并不是情感模块，而是对其他模块的维护与调整，中间夹杂着零散的日常。与之前不同的是，男人提到他的名字的时候，不再是之前的“Archer”，而是改成了“Shadow”。

「2039年2月23日  
调整了Shadow的定位系统，结束之后把Shadow送去了实验舱。现在是凌晨一点。  
最近一直没什么精神，看着资料也会睡着。  
太疲劳了吗？  
不想回卧室了。在书房将就一晚上吧。」  
　　  
中间隔出了一星期的空白。接下来的一段的日期，是沉睡了整整一周的男人醒来的那天。他判断出来，这大概是男人在催促他去休眠之后写下的。  
　　  
「2039年3月3日  
……我好像……睡了很久啊。  
虽然以前也有像这样的状况……  
不过，好像知道究竟是怎么一回事了。」  
　　  
「2039年3月10日  
趁着Shadow休眠的时候去了医院。  
……看起来，我似乎没什么时间了啊。  
我就要去见他们了吗？  
……好像，这样，也挺不错的。  
之前没能结束的一切，很快，就能够了结了吧。」  
　　  
之后间隔的时间再次变得不规律，但是他能看出来，间隔越来越长了。  
　　  
「2039年3月22日  
带着Shadow出去了。但是只有一个小时。」  
　　  
「2039年4月11日  
又睡了大概两天？没印象。  
能够清楚地感觉到没有力气，也吃不下东西。  
连实验室和书房都已经懒得去了。」  
　　  
「2039年5月1日  
没有时间了。我大概撑不到六月吧。  
但是看着自己一点一点衰弱下去，的确不是什么容易接受的事。  
可是Shadow……要怎么办呢。」  
　　  
「2039年5月21日  
已经做好万全的准备了。  
迪尔那小子也真是，明天就要参加学术会议还在电话里说要来这边。把他赶回去了。  
真的要执行这个计划的话，首先要吸引Shadow的注意力啊……  
要怎么做才好呢。

重新在脑子里过了一遍步骤。如果每一步都没有问题的话，Shadow就应该不会被逮捕吧。  
即使是战争型……也应该能够，生存到报废的那一天吧。  
如果他能够活下去的话就太好了。  
我已经很久都没有体验过拥有情感的生活了，所以没法教他学会爱，大概是理所当然。但是，我果然还是希望他能够体会到那种情感。不是从我身上获取，或者不是对我产生，都没关系。  
其实不只是他，所有人工智能都还需要学习吧，最开始很多人说人工智能只是没有人格的机械，又何谈“爱”这种情感呢。现在他们有了人格，但是，实现这一点还是需要时间啊。  
很可惜，我看不到了。  
　　  
到这里这东西差不多也该结束了。以防万一，封存一下吧。  
Shadow会看到吗？  
我并不知道自己是否希望他看到。毕竟，我这一生，连自己都没能搞懂。我究竟为什么要来到这个世界，为什么要经历于别人数倍的痛苦，以及，我到底在透过他，看着谁。  
不过这些都跟我没什么关系了。反正，明天的这个时候，我应该也已经，不在这里了吧。

15:30」  
　　  
滚动条滑到了最底端，已经没有更多的东西了。  
他呆滞了几秒钟，然后伸出手去点击右上角的按钮关闭文档。但是下一秒，那个文档彻彻底底地消失了。  
——那是一个被设置了阅后即毁的文档。  
奇怪。情感模块好像出问题了，触觉传感器似乎也有故障。明明刚刚在维修站的时候还检查过，但是，为什么？  
如果没出问题的话，为什么体内会出现某种无法解析的情绪，而又是为什么，会觉得胸口很痛呢？

——男人希望他能够学会爱，然后，活下去。  
但是，究竟是作为他“自己”活下去，还是，作为某个人的代替品……活下去呢？

他关闭了操作屏，继续坐在山顶发了很久的呆。  
快要到太阳落山的时候，他终于站起身，然后下了山，绕过教堂，走回了市区。  
——他想，他应该知道自己要去哪里了。

他走得很慢很慢，甚至路过他身旁拄着拐杖步履蹒跚的老年人都逐渐超过了他。  
背包里还有一些现金。走过某条街道的时候，路边立着慈善团体放在那里的募捐箱。他拉开背包，将剩下的所有现金都放了进去。  
他路过男人曾经领着他走过的那些地标建筑。电视塔、政府办公楼、男人曾经的学校、公用充电站，还有维修站。  
最后，他站在警局前，然后推开了大门。

“您好，”他说，“我是来自首的。”  
“不知道你们还记不记得两年前那起针对Caster博士的谋杀案，”他脸上是微笑着的表情，“我就是那个杀人犯。我是他开发的人工智能，我违反了定律，我杀了他。如果你们不相信的话，可以调取我芯片中存储的影像资料。”

21.  
“好了，”男性的声音再次响起，把她拉回现实，“这个故事到这里就结束了。感谢您能耐心听我讲完，立香小姐。”  
“……这就是全部吗？”她问。  
“是的，”隔着玻璃，她看见他笑得温和，“这就是全部了。我的记忆只有这么多，即使您想听到更加深入的细节，我也无法说出来了。”  
“这样啊……”她皱着眉头，“和那些报道上说的有很多地方不一样呢。”  
“那就不是我所能管辖的范围了，”白发的男性人工智能看着她，“相信那些报道上所说的，还是相信我告诉你的这个故事，就看你自己了。”  
“也感谢你愿意讲给我听。”她笑。  
计时还剩下一分钟。  
“啊，对了，立香小姐，”似乎是突然想起了什么，男性再次开口，“虽然是第一次见面，但是，我有东西要给你。”  
“哎？”她张了张嘴，半天才反应过来，“可是现在这个样子……”  
“现在肯定是没有办法做到的，”男性再次冲着她露出微笑，“只好在之后让警卫送到你手上了。”  
“那么，有缘再见，立香小姐。”  
男性最后一句话的尾音被淹没在骤然响起的提示音里。  
　　  
男性的人工智能被警卫带走后，她又在会见室里坐了一小会儿，才站起身，拉开门，走出了房间。  
黑发蓝眸的女性正站在走廊尽头，见到她走出来，礼貌性地向她挥手示意。  
“藤丸小姐，还好吧？那个人工智能应该没有伤害你吧？”女性的语气稍微有些急促。  
“当然没有，要不然我也不会完好无缺地出现在您面前了，”她说，“不过还是感谢您的关心，远坂课……啊，不，远坂凛小姐。”  
“已经收集到你所需要的资料了吗？”女性问。  
“……是的，”她迟疑了一秒，“已经收集到了。再次感谢您能够帮助我。”  
“这边相对来说比较偏僻，我送你回办公楼那边吧，”话音未落，黑发的女性似乎又想起了什么，转过头来望着她，“啊，说起来，刚才负责看押那家伙的警卫来找我，说那家伙有东西要给你。”  
女性一边说着，一边在制服的衣兜里翻找，随后拿出了一个小巧的密封袋，将密封袋递到了她手上。她看得出来，那里面装着的似乎是一块石头。  
“就是这玩意儿了，”女性说着，表情似乎有些不解，“其实在他被关押之前搜身的时候就搜出来了，因为上面的处理决定一直没下，所以就一直由我们代为保管。之前警卫检查过了，只是黑曜石，并不是什么有毒有害的东西。既然他一定坚持要给你，那么你就带走吧，反正他应该也不会再需要这东西了。不过，这黑曜石成色其实不怎么样，也不知道究竟对他有什么意义，一直到被逮捕之前都随身携带着呢……”  
她沉默着收起那块被装在密封袋里的黑曜石，然后走在身前的女性后面，再次穿过长长的走廊。  
　　  
那天的晚些时候，她回到了报社。  
“立香你终于回来了！”她刚进门就迎面接到了来自总编的飞扑，“怎么样？见到那个人工智能了吗？全身上下都好吧？没有哪里受伤吧？”  
“见到了，”她推开棕色头发的女性走到办公桌前，“但是，总编，这次的经历我不打算写成稿子了。”  
“不报道也好，多一事不如少一事……哎？等等，立香，”比她略微年长些的女性跟过来揽住她的肩，“到底发生了什么啊？你之前还一副信誓旦旦的样子，怎么突然就不想报道了？”

“因为那个人工智能对我说过。”  
她的声音很轻，却很坚定。  
“这个故事，他只想讲给一个人听。”  
　　  
END  
*第1节中的名言出自罗伯特·卡帕，二十世纪最著名的战地摄影记者之一  
*影弓的编号11-α：源自手游《Fate/GO》中卫宫（Archer）的图鉴编号（NO.11）  
*第13节中“喜欢”和“爱”的定义均源自百度百科相关词条  
*第14节中的坐标为爱尔兰都柏林地区，能力不足，没找到阿尔斯特对应的大致经纬度范围，非常抱歉

 

番外·一

BGM:色彩 ~雪花の盾~ - la la larks  
　　  
他疲倦地撑开眼帘。  
视野一片昏黑，忽明忽暗。低电量的提示声又响起来了，像是耳鸣一般，在耳边模糊成一片。  
也应该是低电量的状态了。七天前见到那个记者之前，负责看守他的警卫为他充了电，但仅仅只有一小时，也并没有允许他在充电时进入休眠状态。即使关闭了某些模块，长时间启用语言系统也非常耗电，再加上长时间的待机，现在他的状态已经十分混乱，各种系统也因为缺乏电能供给而开始失去原本的功能，就像现在，他甚至无法通过视觉分辨出自己现在所处的位置。  
“喂，你们那边准备好了吗？”耳畔响起了陌生的声音，似乎是通过对讲机传过来的，夹杂着“沙沙”的杂音，“马上就要开始处理了。”  
他后知后觉地发现自己位于一个密闭的房间里。双手和双脚的部件都被专用的程序锁住了，动弹不得，就算他现在是充满电的状态，也完全无法逃脱。  
“都准备好了，”另一个陌生的声音传来，冰冷的，听不出什么情绪，“一分钟后开始执行进程。”  
……这样看来，自己，应该是快要被销毁了吧。  
真可笑，居然在这种时候清醒了过来。如果是在极低电量、丧失意识的状态下被销毁，可能也不会感到很痛苦吧。

他沉默地等待着，直到类似于强制指令的、金属感浓重的声音响起。

「人格分析，完成。」

「模块分析，完成。」

「销毁程序，开始执行。」

其实他对这程序并不陌生。离开男人的日子里，他曾经查阅过关于销毁人工智能的步骤。在以前只要从模块层面进行拆分，随后把芯片取出、载体拆卸成零部件就可以，但是在人工智能拥有人格之后，还要多加上一层人格层面的销毁程序。

「模块拆分，开始。」

作为人工智能，他们的系统和各种各样的模块其实相当于人类体内的各种器官。使模块停止运行然后拆除掉的话，大概就相当于人类临终时的多器官衰竭。只不过，他们的浅感觉和深感觉都不如人类敏感，所以一般情况下是不会感到非常痛苦的。如果非要说的话，他其实更愿意把被销毁时的感觉比喻成窒息——像是坠入深水之中，呼吸困难，无力上浮，直至眼前陷入一片黑暗。  
似乎和那个与他共享一半名字的人类男性最后所经历的差不多，他想。

之前的声音再次在耳边响起。  
“烹饪模块？谁会给战争型装这种东西啊，他们又不需要进食，充电就好了嘛。”  
“是那位博士个人的兴趣爱好也说不定吧，反正应该不关我们什么事情。继续监控吧。”  
　　  
「模块拆分，进度，100％。人格瓦解，开始。」  
睁着眼睛和闭上眼睛已经没有什么区别了。低电量的状态加上模块被毁，图像识别的功能已经崩溃，他已经什么都看不见了。  
但是听觉还残留着。

“这家伙被拆掉之后要怎么办？”  
“还能用上的部件送去工厂重新加工，报废的部件就只能卖掉了。啊，说起来，除了新换的右手手臂，这个人工智能用的材料全都是战争型的边角料呢。”  
“看来只有那条手臂有回收的价值了？”  
“是这样。”  
“也真是可怜啊，居然不是原装而是四处拼凑起来的。话说制造他的不是那个让人工智能有了人格这种麻烦东西的天才科学家么？怎么会连原装的载体都搞不到——”  
听觉也逐渐开始崩溃，耳边的声音开始变得杂乱，杂音越来越多。

「人格瓦解，进度，50％。」  
思考的能力，似乎还在。

——那么，“我”究竟是谁呢。  
“我”又是为什么，要被制造出来呢。  
仅仅是，因为——  
　　  
「人格瓦解，进度，75％。」  
　　  
——啊啊。  
好像，已经没有，更多可供思考的时间了呢。  
因为，“我”，马上就要被，销毁了啊。  
　　  
「人格瓦解，进度，90％。」  
　　  
……好奇怪啊。  
图像识别的功能早就已经不复存在了，但是为什么，眼前却，浮现出了画面，呢。  
这是，人类所说的，幻觉……吗？  
　　  
「人格瓦解，进度，95％。」  
……不是，幻觉。  
那是，存储在芯片里的，影像记忆。

他第一次睁开眼睛，拥有意识，是在一个秋天的上午。  
阳光肆意地从窗子外面倾洒进来，整个房间都是灿金的颜色。  
他的面前有个男人。男人站在阳光里，逆着光，他有些看不清男人的表情。但是那对鲜红的眸子和那一头浅蓝色的长发，他都感到莫名的熟悉。

“欢迎回来，Archer。”  
一片嘈杂的声音中，影像记忆里的声音却是那么清晰。男人的声音低沉，却很温柔，像是春日里和煦的微风。

「人格瓦解，进度，99％。」  
　　  
“……Cas……ter……”  
已经，不知道，究竟，是不是自己，发出的声音了。

想见他。

想和他说话。

想告诉他，“自己”，在这里——

　　  
“喂！是不是出问题了啊！语言系统都坏掉了这家伙怎么还能说——”  
　　

世界，突兀地陷入完全的黑暗。

 

「人格瓦解，进度，100％。」

　　  
恍若凝聚着铁与血一般的钢灰色的眼睛，终于彻底地熄灭了。  
他垂下了头，背后的盖子自动弹开。房间的门被打开了，几个穿着制服的人走了进来，取走了那枚芯片，然后将那台残破的载体也带走。

END

 

番外·二

BGM:千の风になって - Hayley Westenra

　　  
看到那个人工智能被销毁的新闻时，她刚刚下班回家，正在换衣服。  
似乎是甩掉西装外套的动作过猛，有什么东西从衣兜里掉了出来。她连忙想去接住，但是已经来不及了，那东西摔在了地上，“啪嗒”一声，很轻，几乎可以忽略不计。  
后知后觉地想起之前黑发的女性代那名人工智能转交的那块黑曜石还被自己揣在兜里，她连忙翻找了一遍，却并没有发现踪迹——看起来自己应该是不小心把它甩到地上了。  
有些懊恼地吐了吐舌头，她走上前去，蹲下身查看那块石头的情况。但是下一秒，她的眼睛却瞪大了——  
那块黑曜石因为外力碰撞的作用而碎成了两半。但是在两块石头的碎片中间，似乎还夹着个什么东西。  
她从地板上拾起密封袋，小心翼翼地将密封袋拆开，然后拿出里面的东西。  
一片石头的碎片，然后是另一片石头的碎片，最后，是一个十分小巧的、四四方方的东西。  
——那是人工智能的芯片。  
记忆回溯。那应该是在离开科学家之前、人工智能从科学家书房的抽屉里取走的，那枚芯片备份。  
那个人工智能很聪明。芯片的主要成分是硅，与黑曜石的主要组成部分近似。那块黑曜石也并不纯净，芯片上制作导体采用的微量金属可以混迹在石头含有的杂质里，从而不被发现。他用了某种办法，将那块黑曜石拆成了两半，在中间挖出凹槽，将芯片放入，然后再巧妙地粘合回去。  
他的载体已经被破坏，原本的芯片也将在提取出有用的数据之后被销毁。而这枚芯片备份，是他能够在这个世界上留下的、最后也是唯一的、存在过的证明。

她将那枚小巧的芯片捧在手心里，久久地凝视着，然后，极为小心地将它装回密封袋里。  
她觉得自己还应该去一个地方。  
　　  
郊外本就人烟稀少，在周末的早晨更是如此。  
她一大早就启程来到了这里。拎着手提包爬上教堂的后山的时候，她听见教堂的唱诗班在唱着圣歌，童声清脆而悠扬。  
就像那个故事里说的一样，这座山并不高。即使拎着这么多东西，她也仅仅用了十分钟就到达了山顶。  
山顶也像故事中提到的一样，零散地竖着几个十字架。她在它们中间找到最简陋的那个，那是用折断的枯枝做成的，上面固定用的东西反反复复缠了几层，隐隐约约能看见最初用来固定的背包带的影子。  
她在那个十字架附近蹲下来，从手提包里拿出铲子，然后开始一下一下地、缓慢地挖掘着十字架附近的泥土。  
挖到一半的时候十字架的根基暴露出来，风一吹就倒了下去。她把它拾起来放到一边，然后继续着挖掘的过程。  
挖到第十五分钟的时候，铲子的尖似乎触碰到了什么东西，发出了清脆的响声。她向下看去，然后视野中出现了类似玻璃的物体——那是标本瓶的盖子。  
接下来她拓宽了盖子周围的面积，然后更加小心地向下挖。终于，在挖到第三十分钟的时候，整个标本瓶都呈现在了她眼前。  
她小心翼翼地把玻璃制成的瓶子抱起来，放在眼前端详。那里封存着的是那位科学家的心脏。它在这个世界上跳动了近四十年，随着主人辗转去过了许多地方，但是最后的归宿却是这里，一座小城市的郊外。如今它早已不会再跳动，但是，它却可以在这里，被永远永远地保存下去。  
她想象着故事中那位天才科学家的容貌。鲜红的眼眸恍若宝石，浅蓝色的长发宛如天空，耳垂上缀着的那两枚石制的耳坠随着微风轻轻晃动。  
接着她谨慎地将标本瓶放在一旁，然后拿过一边放着的的手提包，在里面翻找着，最终用手指拈出一个小巧的塑料密封袋。那枚芯片静静地躺在那个密封袋里，与那颗心脏一样安静；它们的主人都已经不会再说话。  
她长长地叹了一口气，然后将装着芯片的密封袋先行放入之前被她挖开的地方，再之后，她把标本瓶捧起来，小心地将标本瓶放置在芯片的旁边。确认放得足够平稳之后，她再次拿起铲子，将之前挖出的泥土一铲一铲地填回去。  
泥土没过芯片，没过标本瓶的下端，最后盖住了标本瓶的顶部和盖子。她又填了一些土，与地面之间留出合适的距离，然后再次打开手提包，从里面拿出了一个橡木制成的十字架摆件。她没办法弄到用于墓碑的石制十字架，所以只能采用这样的摆件作为替代。  
她用铲子的背面把之前填上的土拍平，将摆件放在正中央的位置，然后继续用铲子填土，直到泥土没过摆件的底座。  
最后确认了一下摆件的稳固程度，她把周围的泥土弄平，然后站起身。余光注意到那个之前被她放在一边的极为简陋的十字架，她犹豫了一下，还是再次拾起了它，然后将它插在了那个橡木十字架的旁边。  
——她只能做到这么多了。  
接着她深深地回望了一眼那两个十字架所在的地方，然后收拾好工具，转身向着山下走去。  
——失去了“爱”这种情感，并且穷极一生都再没能寻回它的科学家，以及，用一辈子去学习“爱”这种情感，却直到最后都没能领会它真正含义的人工智能。  
这样的结局，对他们来说，究竟，能不能算作圆满呢。  
　　  
傍晚的时候，山间吹起了风。唱诗班的歌声乘着山风，飘向很远很远的地方。  
那阵风有些大了，吹得教堂后山上几棵树的树枝都开始晃动。似乎是因为根基并不稳固，那枚枯枝做成的十字架猛烈地摇晃了几下，被从泥土中翻了出来，倒在一旁。  
——然后，在下一秒，被席卷而至的山风吹落山顶、吹向远方，不知所踪。

“Love is patient;  
Love is kind;  
Love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude.  
It does not insist on its own way;  
It is not irritable or resentful;  
It does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth.  
It bears all things, hopes all things, endures all things.  
Love never ends.”*

 

True End  
*：出自《新约·哥林多前书》第13章


End file.
